Fortune Teller of Banished Secrets
by Kami28
Summary: Katara and zuko get there future foretold at an age too young for both of them to recall. Is katara’s mission with the avatar a secret plot put together by an fortuneteller, and is katara bound to do her will like a fortune teller’s puppet?fullsum.inside
1. Prolouge

_** Fortune Teller of Banished Secrets **_

Katara and zuko get there future foretold at an age too young for both of them to recall. Is katara's mission with the avatar a secret plot put together by an elderly fortune teller, and is katara bound to do her will, like a fortune teller's puppet? Is Zuko's destiny plotted as well? - ZUTARA

_**OC Characters: Tajha – pronounced as Tae-zha **_

Tajha description- Purple eyes, with fire red hair, tan skin (color of iroh) in this chapter she is about 20. But as chapters progress she will age to about 40 something. (because katara is a baby when she is 20 so when katara is 14 she has to be at least 34, but lets just say early 40's) She wears ruby red lipstick. And she wears a red silk kimono with the small water element signs stiched in blue all over it.When she is older she will have slight wrinkles.

(Maybe more OC's in further chapters.)

**_Mika Kami28 Mika Kami28_**

* * *

Katara's mother carried the squirming baby accompanied by Kanna to a small hut towards the middle of the tribe. Katara cried and struggled in her mothers' arms. She was about two months, with full hair that was pulled back into a tribal bun. Her eyes where bright and big and was a rich soft blue color which she took after from her mother. Her mother was tired it was remnant in her facial features. Her eyes drooped with following bags, and a frown pulled at the corners of her lips. She was exhausted katara made sure of that.

They were going to a fortune teller that visited the South Pole every time a baby was born. Yet, the fortune teller didn't make many trips down to the South Pole because the birthrate was low and was decreasing rapidly.

They entered the hut and a smoky mist met them at the entrance. Katara's crying only persisted further. They sat at a small table in the middle of the hut on pillows around it.

"Shizukanishite child!" the fortune teller's voice was soft but powerful, and almost like magic the babies crying ceased.

"My name is Tajha, but of course you already know. I have met you before. How is Sokka? He was a lot quieter than this one, she is feisty!"

Tajha was young; she wore bright red lipstick that was brightly shown through dark tent, along with her amethyst eyes.

"He is -"

Tajha nodded,

"Give it to me."

"Excuse me?" the command was abrupt and surprised her.

"Her palm, I am here to tell her fortune, am I not?"

Katara's mother placed Katara's small hand on top of the table. While Tajha carefully spread her it open.

Tajha closed her eyes and began to hum, it was an entrancing tune, but as soon as it began it soon ended.

She reopened her eyes. Her eyes seemed different than before, they were hard and dark.

"This one, this one is going to be very special," she carefully examined the small child sitting in her mothers lap.

"She is going to be a very beautiful girl. She will help change the destiny of two others…she will change the destiny of the world."

She closed her eyes again and began to speak

"I will meet this one again…she is a waterbender"

**_The light started to brighten and nothing was visible except for the young Katara and the fortune teller. _**

_**The light soon turned into a pale white, it was blinding. **_

**_Both Katara and Tajha closed there eyes from the light. When they opened their eyes again they were greeted by a grassy field. The sun brightly glowed on two young people in the far distance. _**

_**Tajha watched as she saw the two saunter around the field, it seemed endless. They were lost. She could see ropes still bound to them.**_

"**_They were captured?" Tajha whispered quietly to herself. She kept watching them until she was able to depict their identities; one was a girl, a waterbender. She wore a blue robe with blue tights underneath. Her eyes were bright a big. _**

_**Tajha looked toward the baby katara and right away relized it was katara. It seemed the katara in the distance was walking with a man…she couldn't depict him, his figure was blurred. **_

**_As soon a the blur began to clear the bright light once again returned and Tajha found herself opening her eyes to Katara's mother and Kanna. _**

The young fortune teller smiled lightly at both of them, "I see men involved." The fortune teller squeezed katara's hand, obviously picking up another strong reading.

The smile was quickly wiped off of Tajha face. "This is very bad, the spirits are granting me permission to control this child, and if something goes wrong in her destiny it could be disastrous."

"I will control her if she test's her destiny, if she defies it in anyway, I will make sure it doesn't go wrong."

With that the fortune teller quickly stood.

"But,-"

"I have to go, a certain prince is I need of a reading, he is long over due."

Tajha packed up her few belongings and left, she boarded a ship and sailed off into the distance.

She didn't have the heart to tell Katara's mother that she would decease soon, she couldn't control her mothers fate only Katara's.

* * *

----------------------FireNation--------------------------

Tajha entered the palace. It was a drastic change from the South Pole. She was meant by two husky guards at the door.

"You must be the fortune teller." One of the guards stated, not really awaiting an answer. He began to lead her to Ursa's private quarters. They were lead down countless stairways and hallways until they entered a small garden. He pointed toward a pagoda in the distance, "Ursa and prince and princess are waiting in the room there."

"Oh there is two?" they guard nodded and began to walk away in the opposite direction.

The fortune teller walked toward the pagoda and peeked inside. Ursa saw her and greeted her in.

"Ah, how are you Ursa? I see you are a little behind on the prince's reading." The prince was two years old and his future was unknown to everyone.

"I'm sorry Tajha it took a lot of convincing to Ozai from me and Iroh." Ursa gave a warm grin while brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Well lets get started, there is a young earthbender I need to see after this," "what's his name?"

"Zuko."

"Hello Zuko." His eyes were small and slanted, but the golden color made them soft and bright. His hair was pulled into a ponytail with a red ribbon tying it. And he was already dressed in armor.

"Hi!" he was energetic, his mother must have excited him about this session.

"Zuko, can you give me you palm?"

"Yes!" he put his palm onto her own.

Tajha closed her eyes and hummed, "So much devastation, so much anger and hatred…"

Ursa eyes grew from happiness to worry and her lips started to fall.

"So much pain." The fortune teller too was frowning.

_**The light started to brighten and nothing was visible except for the young Zuko and the fortune teller. **_

_**The light soon turned into a pale white, it was blinding. **_

_**Both Zuko and Tajha closed there eyes from the light. When they opened their eyes again they were greeted by a grassy field. The sun brightly glowed on two young people in the far distance. **_

_**Tajha watched as she saw the two saunter around the field, it seemed endless. They were lost. She could see ropes still bound to them.**_

"**_They were captured?" Tajha whispered quietly to herself. She kept watching them until she was able to depict their identities; one was a girl, a waterbender. She wore a blue robe with blue tights underneath. Her eyes were bright a big. _**

**_Tajha looked toward the baby katara and right away realized it was katara. It seemed the katara in the distance was walking with a man…she couldn't depict him, his figure was blurred. _**

_**It started to clear, it was a firenation man, "Wait no a boy, an older boy." He was a firebender. However he was wearing green earth peasant clothing. There was a large scar on his left eye. The bright light once again returned and Tajha found herself opening her eyes to Ursa and the baby princess. **_

"De Ja Vu'" Tajha gave more thought. "They're destinies are intertwined!"

Ursa was lost.

"I will have to _help_ this one too!" and by help she meant to control when he tried to stray from his destiny.

Ursa was still lost.

Tajha let go of Zuko's palm, and stood quickly with her few belongings. She quickly began to walk away. Ursa ran after her with a stumbling Zuko following. "Wait, what did you see what is going to happen to my son? Why is he going to feel pain?" Tajha kept walking with no response to Ursa.

"Tajha, what is going to happen to my son!?" Ursa was nearly screaming.

Finally the fortune teller stopped and blinked her purple eyes at Ursa. "Ursa, listen to me," she was sure to whisper because guards swarmed everywhere here, " You are going to have to leave this place, in order for Zuko to fulfill his destiny, you have to leave, I asked the spirits in my trance to give you some years to spend with your son. They have granted me that wish, when zuko is seven you must leave. I don't need to read Azula's palm to know that she will be a twisted girl who will lead to the core of Zuko's problems, it was in Zuko' palm. However, to Ozai and the rest of the firenation she will be a firebending prodigy."

Ursa was left speechless, she had many questions for Tajha, like 'What is going to happen' or 'Where will I leave to' or even 'Why is my daughter going to do such things.' But when she thought of these questions Tajha was gone.

With that the fortune teller rushed past the dozen guards and back onto her ship. She had a lot of planning to do. Katara and Zuko's destiny was at her fingertips.

_**Mika Kami28 Mika Kami28

* * *

**_

A/N: I was gonna make Tajha visit aang but he isn't supposed to be born yet! LOL but the earthbender (though I'm not gonna write about it) is Haru. Tell me how it is!

Review please! This next chapter is gonna be when Ursa leaves and the real story behind it, then either later in that chapter or the next it will be back to current times between Katara and Zuko.


	2. Private Departure

**Private Departure**

Tajha sailed to the palace again, but this time not to read palms, but to retrieve Ursa.

It was daylight outside and the wind was soft and crisp.

Tajha rushed through the palace pushing past guards, maids, and servants. She went through stairways and hallways until she got to the garden, and found Ursa sitting by the pond with her feet slowly swaying in the water.

When Tajha got closer to Ursa she knelt by her to see that she was crying.

"No, Ursa don't cry, Zuko is going to be okay, I will make sure of it, this is all for a reason."

"Today is not a good day, Tajha; the troops in Ba Sing Se are withdrawing due to the death of my nephew, now I have to leave…"

Tajha felt slightly guilty for taking her joy from her she felt sympathy for her.

"Please, Tajha, one more day with my children."

Tajha didn't have to hear Ursa beg, her eyes did that for her. "Ursa, I cannot, but I can wait for you _late_ in the night at _Nezzhel Dragon Dock_, there my ship will wait for us."

Ursa let out a cry and began to weep into her dress. The fortune teller wrapped her arms around Ursa, "It going to be okay, if it makes you feel better, I will let you and Zuko meet in the future, he is not out of your life yet."

Tajha patted Ursa's back sympathetically. Just then Zuko walked into the garden and spotted his mother crying by a strange lady.

"Mom, who is that?" Ursa looked up to find a curious Prince Zuko standing almost above her. With one look at him she broke out with a new batch of tears.

"Mom, why are you crying?" Ursa replied with more sobs. Tajha looked at zuko and he looked to her in bewilderment.

The fortune teller whispered into Ursa's ear "I will wait for you by _Nezzhel Dragon Dock_, tonight when the moon is high and the sun is not visible, no one must know you have left." The fortune teller walked out of the garden and into the main palace to find angry guards, maids, and servants.

"Mom?"

Ursa threw her arms around Zuko "Oh Prince Zuko!"

* * *

Later that night------------------------------------------------

Ursa looked at her Son's sleeping form. He was seven now. She had to leave. She had already visited Azula's room and gave her, her last words.

Ursa gently shook Zuko awake.

"Huhh? Mom?"

"Yes Zuko."

Zuko could barely see his mother's form through his half-closed eyes.

"Zuko, don't forget me, don't ever forget me, do you understand?!" she had a hushed tone, but her voice was stern.

"Mmhhhmmm."

"Don't forget who you are, your fate lies with God and Tajha now, no longer will I be in charge of you."

"Never forget who you are, Zuko I love you so much." Ursa hugged her half sleeping son.

"I love you too."

Night guards could be heard approaching Zuko's room. Ursa quickly pulled her cloak over her head, and stood from the foot of Zuko's bed. Zuko fell back onto his bed and fell asleep. Ursa rushed out of the room.

She crouched by a laundry basket outside of Zuko's room and let the guards pass, from there she proceeded to the grand room. She quickly took of her high heel shoes so there wouldn't be a lot of noise made. She then ran down flights of stairs and hallways occasionally ducking for night maids, servants, or guards. Once she reach the grand room her legs throbbed, and she was out of breath, but she needed to meet Tajha.

She slowly opened the backdoors which were left unguarded during the night. She slipped on her shoes again and set off. Making sure her cloak kept her identity concealed.

She had no idea where _Nezzhel Dragon Dock_ was, the only time she has ever been out of the palace was to the royal garden which was really still in the palace.

She saw a passing cabbage man on the side of the dark road. "Excuse me merchant, do know where _Nezzhel Dragon Dock_ is?"

The cabbage man winked an eye at Ursa which made her gag with disgust.

"Of Course I do miss I'm a merchant, my specialty is docks and cabbages." He had flirt in his voice. Ursa didn't want all of this she just wanted to know where the dock was, she wanted her children, but since that wasn't an option she wanted the dock.

"Follow this street down until you see the _Drakstender Bar_ then you make a right from there and go straight ahead, there will be a big sign that says _Nezzhel Dragon Dock._"

"Thank you." Ursa walked faster to get away from that man. She found the _Drakstender Bar _shortly after and turned right, to find two drunk men sitting on the side of the building.

She tried to rush past them.

"Hey pretty lady, whyyyy youuuu iiiiss outta hereeere sooo lat?" he voice was slurred

Ursa said nothing and kept walking. As she moved on one of the drunk men stood up and jumped in front of her.

"My freeeiind hererer askeded you uu a question!" Ursa still attempted to walk past them.

The drunken man grabbed her wrist and tried to place his lips onto the crease of her neck. Ursa struggled against him, but her efforts were futile once his friend joined in the _game. _

"Please, I need to go," she screamed as one of the men wriggled his arm like a snake onto her waist.

"No, don't touch me!" she pounded on one man's chest.

"Don't touch her!" the mysterious voice caught all of their attention. It was a guard from the palace. Apparently Ursa's hood fell off in her struggle with the two men.

The men quickly released their grip on her.

Ursa took that chance to run. Her heels clicked on the dark road. She desperately searched for the _Nezzhel Dragon Dock_ sign.

"Hey, capture her, It's Princess Ursa, get her you drunken bastards!" the guard cried.

Both of them lunged to grab the Princess but Ursa was no longer between the two of them and the drunken men bumped heads and passed out.

"IDIOTS!"

"GUARDS! THE PRINCESS IS THIS WAY!"

In the distance Ursa looked back to find a group of guards hot on her trail.

"Ursa!"

It was Tajha yelling to her from the ship.

"Thank you God!" Ursa cried in relief. She ran towards the ship and climbed the stairs up to the deck.

As soon as she was aboard, the small ship set sail into the night logged waters.

They watched the swarm of guards on the dock from the deck of the ship.

They could barely hear the faint cries of some of the guards.

While they heard things like;

"DAMN!" or "Ozai is not gonna like this." or "Why did she leave?"

* * *

"I knew that this would happen." Tajha said with a pained expression.

In between gasps Ursa finally managed to say "What did you know would happen?"

"I knew that guards would chase you and you would almost be raped."

"How did you know about the drunken men trying to rape me?"

"I'm a fortune teller, and I have read your palm before."

"You knew that and you didn't help me?!"

Tajha had a smug grin on her face

"We need to get some rest; we have to get you a place to stay tomorrow."

She began to walk to the lower part of the ship to the bunks.

Ursa breathed in heavy and remembered her children.

"I miss them already, Tajha." She stated as she followed.

Tajha stopped and turned toward her, "You are doing this for the better, and you will appreciate the sacrifices later in life."

They reached the bunks and Ursa lay on the right bunk while Tajha lay on the left bunk.

Ursa rolled away from facing Tajha as silent tears fell down her red cheeks.

* * *

A/N: Did you like? I enjoyed this chapter! Too bad Ursa disappears after that…or does she…LOL!

PLZ REVIEW!


	3. First Crossroads of Destiny

First Crossroad of Destiny

Tajha lived in a hut in the middle of _infinite woods_.

It was small hut, made of sticks and twigs, bricks and clay. She wasn't much of a fancy person, she only wanted bare necessities, since she always seemed to be on the run. The fortune teller had one basic room throughout the small hut. There was a brown wooden table located in the center, with her bed on the right wall and her water bowl on the other. Her kitchen was outside, where the fire was carefully put out the night before.

Tajha woke up late that morning. She got out of bed and groggily walked to her bucket of water to wash her face. Slowly she dipped her hands in the water and saturated her face with it. The fortune teller then took a glance in the mirror.

Tajha had aged considerably. She still had the same amethyst eyes, but they slightly drooped and she had small creases of bags under them. Her once flawless fire red hair had streaks of gray in it. Tajha's cheeks had small wrinkles in them, and her lips did also. She didn't have the appearance of an old woman, but she defiantly was aging, her time on Earth was limited.

As she reached for a cloth to dry her face, a bright orb of light appeared on her table. It was a fiery yellowish red. As the fortune teller further examined it another orb appeared beside the red one. This time the orb was blue, and the misty outside of it flowed like waves on a beach.

"Ah, yes, the spirits want me to start my magic now," she smiled widely, and let out a small chortle.

She neared the two orbs and looked carefully into the red one first. There was a boy with an old man. They were in a tea shop. Green walls, and maple color tables, and antique looking tea pots. One of them wore green clothing with a tan robe. His hair was jet black, but what stood out the most was a large scar covering his left eye.

"Zuko, my dear boy,"

Outside of the tea shop, on a crowded streert there was a group of men. Everyone parted to let these men through. They must have been important. "The Dai Lee," she set her gaze back onto Zuko inside of the tea shop "perfect…"

* * *

-With the Dai Lee in Bai Sing Se- 

Le Fong led the group of Dai Lee towards the tea shop. "How about a cup of tea, men?"

They were silent as they nodded there heads.

As they neared the tea shop Le Fong began to hear a voice as if it were coming from the back of his mind, "A boy accused of stealing is in that shop he must be taken care of immediately."

Le Fong jumped in surprise at the voice that came. The Dai Lee stopped. "Did you hear that," they Dai Lee shook their heads "The woman, about the boy?" his voice was more aggravated now. Still the Dai Lee shook their heads.

Le Fong attempted to brush it off, but the voice came again, only louder.

"He has a large scar, he should be taken care of, with thieves like that, Bai Sing Se will fall apart."

Le Fong was about to protest again, but as if an unseen force began to control him, his mouth stayed shut. He fell into a trance.

Tajha began to speak through him, "Men, a boy accused of stealing is in that shop he must be taken care of immediately."

They all stood outside of the tea shop door and nodded their heads in acknowledgment, and stood in fighting stances.

Le Fong busted through the door. The wooden frame disintegrated under the pressure. He searched for Zuko and when he couldn't identify him he yelled to everyone throughout the shop, to no one in general, "Where is the boy with a scar!? BRING HIM TO ME!"

Everyone intimidated by his order pointed to an unaware Zuko.

"Men grab him, he is coming with us, into the jail cells."

The Dai Lee swarmed Zuko as Zuko unsheathed his swords. Zuko took the first swipe at the Dai Lee, but the Dai Lee easily dodged it with a stone wall pulled from the Earths core. This time the Dai Lee striked their rock hands at Zuko. Each Dai Lee released theirs at different times, but shortly after one another. As Zuko ducked to dodged them another group of Dai Lee soldiers pulled him by his feet, gagged him and bound his hands.

"Zuko!" Iroh cried as he came from the back of the shop. Zuko struggled to say something in response but he was gagged quite well.

"Where are you taking him?!" Iroh yelled in frustration

"Where he is going, you won't want to." The Dai Lee and Le Fong proceeded to the crumbled entrance and walked out the door.

With one last cry Iroh swore to Zuko, "I will find you nephew!"

And all was silent.

* * *

-Back at Tajha's Hut- 

"Ahaha! This plan is flawless!" The fortune teller yelled with vigor.

She then averted her gaze to the blue orb. She saw a waterbender in an apartment building. She wore a blue robe with blue tights.

"The feisty baby,"

* * *

-With Katara and the Gang- 

The apartment was quiet. No one spoke. The yellow walls and rice paper doors kept a mellow feeling between the gang.

The gang was all lying around on bamboo mats, bored. All day there was no action, no fights, no meetings, no nothing.

"You guys, I think I'm gonna head to the market. If I stay here another minute I think I will die from boredom!" Katara stated with a long exaggerated sigh at the end.

"Yah sure! Katara, how about we go with you. We could all use the air!" Aang replied with excitement.

"Well I for one am not up for that, I wont be much help picking out the good red apples from the rotten ones anyway." Toph felt she was fine just were she was, she didn't plan on moving for anything.

Everyone looked toward Toph who was lying on a bamboo mat, in the center of the wooden floor.

"Well Toph, I need to get my boomerang sharpened. You can sit around and sulk, but I won't sulk with you." Sokka stated a little harshly.

"Well I didn't ask you to, Blubber Whale!" Toph shouted which only further provoked Sokka's ignorance, "Well I wont you, you, uh, umm you Butt Head!" Sokka actually seemed happy with his kindergarten response.

"That's a nice comeback," Toph commented with a sly grin on her face

"Thank you," Sokka replied like a fool

"For a first grader!" Toph burst into laughter

Aang quickly spoke before the argument could escalate

"Okay well, I don't need air that much. I'll stay here with Toph and you can go with your sister, Sokka, sound fair?" Aang tried to remain positive at all cost.

"Aang, it's fair for Toph, Sokka, and I, but you are the one missing out." Katara said sympathetically.

"It's alright Katara, just pick me up some ju-ju nuts, kay!" Aang grinned widely.

"Okay," katara smiled back at him and left the apartment to the market with her brother beside her.

* * *

-At the Market- 

They had walked for about 15 minutes until they finally reached the busy market streets.

There were stands lined up and down every street. There were food carts, jewelry carts, bag carts, and even wood carts!, and definitely a lot more.

Sokka's eyes lit up as he found some boomerang bags in a small cart located further into the market.

"Katara I need something I'll meet back with you later, stay right here!" Sokka then ran towards the bag stand and began to haggle with the merchant.

(With a fruit merchant) Somewhere off in the close distance a fruit merchant had the sudden urge to locate his fruit cart in a small alley way.

He left Katara in the middle of a busy bustling street, as people shoved past her and mumbled thing like;

"Excuse me,"

Or

"Move!"

Katara thought aloud, "If he thinks I am actually gonna stay here, he is crazy! Now where is that fruit stand?"

The waterbender walked for a while and searched mercilessly for the fruit cart, and pushed past the effervescent people, when finally she found it located in a back alley. As she walked through the alley she could see leaks, and rats, it was very dark despite the sunny day. '_This is a_ _strange place for a fruit cart._' She thought to herself but walked further towards it.

She approached it. It was a dark color cart. With a small roof, she guessed it was to protect the fruit if it rained.

"Excuse me can I see you selection of mango?"

The fruit merchant sweetly smiled at her, "Right here miss." As he pointed toward the mango stand a man emerged from the shadows.

"Ah Le Fong!" the fruit merchant yelled in surprise

"You girl come with me!" Le Fong commanded as he pointed to Katara.

He slowly advanced toward her.

"No!" katara quickly backed away

The girl frantically searched for some water to bend but there was nothing but rock, giving Le Fong the obvious advantage.

Le Fong lunged for her and grabbed hold of her hands, he tied them and gagged her mouth.

"You! Merchant!"

The merchant breathed heavily in fear "Yes!" He was curled into a corner of the alleyway.

"You saw nothing."

"Yes!"

He easily threw the struggling katara onto his masculine shoulder and set off toward the jail.

* * *

-Tajha's hut- 

"Perfect, now they must meet." Tajha stood from her spot on the floor and watched as the orbs slowly disappeared.

"I must dress, the first crossroad of destiny about to occur!"

* * *

A/N: did you like Plz review! nothing special about this chapter it was just info I had to get out there. But I would like to thank my first reviewer: keke kroomie! And JellyJay thanks oh and yeah Le Fong is an OC also 


	4. Imprisonment

Imprisonment

Le Fong sat quietly on a small chair reading _"Fate of a Chi Dragon." _He was in a white room. There was white walls, white tile floor, white bed and white wood work, even the chair he sat on was white.

The door swung open and a member of the Dai Lee stood in front of Le Fong with Katara in his arms.

Le Fong gave a puzzling look towards the Dai Lee member. He nervously replied,

"We had to uh, knock her out, sir she nearly took out the whole regiment when she found water."

Le Fong gave a slow chuckle, "Well why are you here, and why isn't she imprisoned?"

He again replied nervously, "All of the women cells are full, but we have a ship coming to take some of these prisoners off of our hands."

"Well put her in a men cell she will hold out until tomorrow, then we will send her and a few other prisoners to the _Jarpaur Islands. _Now was that so hard?"

"No sir," The Dai Lee quickly exited the room.

He advanced to the cells beneath the prison with an unconscious Katara.

Everything down in the cell room was grey or black, it was incredibly depressing. The only thing out of those two basic colors was the fire that was placed on a stick on each wall so the cell could receive some sort of light.

The cell room had a square perimeter. There were five cells on each wall. They weren't the type of cells with the typical bars separating them from the main cell room. These cells were actually rooms, (nothing in them of course) with a small sliding fire resistant plastic window on each one. They were obviously so the Dai Lee could see what the prisoners were doing. However the cells echoed.

He searched for a nearly empty cell.

He found one at the far end of the cell room; he looked inside and found a man meditating in the corner.

He opened the cell door, "You have company!" "It's a girl too." The man threw katara into the cell and locked the door back and left.

Zuko cracked his eyes open to see an unconscious girl in the opposite corner. He slowly walked over to her, "The waterbender girl!"

This would have been a chance he would use to plot if he was still in search of the Avatar.

Katara began to stir, she opened her eyes to zuko staring over her, "Oh Agni!" she screamed in surprise.

Zuko also was startled.

"Shut up, are you trying to get attention!" he yelled in a hushed tone.

"I usually don't wake up to my enemy standing over me!" her voice was quieter now.

She shoved him out of the way while she attempted to stand. Her head throbbed, it felt as if someone had put a drill to her temple. She fell back.

Zuko had the chance to catch her but he slid to the side of the cell and watched her fall to the floor on her rear.

Her back received a sudden jolt of pain.

"Where am I?" She asked rhetorically as she looked around the featureless cell room.

"In a cell, obviously." Zuko stated in monotone, He walked back to his side of the cell.

"Why," Katara asked rhetorically again

"I'm not sure why you are but I have been accused of stealing…wait, just because we are in this cell together doesn't mean we have to conversate together too." Zuko turned his back to Katara, and stared at the gray wall.

"Well, any other time I wouldn't waste my breath on talking to the likes of you, but,"

She lowered her voice considerably, "I want to escape, I want to go back to my friends. And I am sure you want the same."

At that statement Zuko turned back around to face her, "What else do you think I have been doing my stay here."

"Sulking." Katara said sarcastically with a smirk on her face.

"No, I haven't, but when I escape you will take no part in it."

Katara looked at him with utter amazement, "Do you think you will really make it out of here by yourself?"

"I planned on it in the first place, nothing has changed."

Katara was going to reply, but a Dai Lee member stood in the center of the cell room and banged a pot and spoon.

"LISTEN UP YOU WORTHLESS SCUMB," the Dai Lee almost spat the words.

"IT'S TIME TO EAT! AND DON'T GET TO COMFORTARABLE HERE! MOST OF YOU WILL BE LEAVING THIS PLACE TOMMOROW TO THE _JARPAUR ISLANDS!_ AND YES WORKING WILL BE REQUIRED THERE!" he laughed a haughty laugh.

He started to walk around the cells giving spoons, food and bowls to everyone. He came to Katara's cell, "Enjoy, pretty lady," he dropped the bowl and spoon he then placed a big flop of mush meal onto it. He did the same for the rest.

When he left katara began to think aloud, "What is this," she twirled her spoon in it and watched it mix and heard it slosh, "ugh…"

"What did you expect a hearty meal." Zuko said sarcastically.

Katara was a little embarrassed, "well, ah, no, it's just that this is…" she took a bite of the mush and finished her statement, "nasty!"

Zuko chuckled quietly to himself.

"Its not funny, have you tasted it!" she exclaimed

"Yes I have."

"It's cold! And gritty!" katara still went on complaining

"Mine isn't."

"Yes it is!" she went to zuko's side of the cell and touched the bowl, It was piping hot!

"Oww!"

"I told you."

"But how!" she asked sucking on her fingers to cool them down.

He just looked at her and began to eat again.

Katara thought for a minute, "Oh I know because you're a…" Zuko quickly covered her mouth with his hand, causing his bowl to fall over and his hot mush to spill.

Instinctively Katara bit his fingers which covered her mouth, "Ah, shi---" he quickly retreated his hand.

"You stupid girl!" he yelled as he rubbed his bitten hand

"Don't touch me and we won't have a problem."

"Don't flatter yourself, I wouldn't have to if you didn't almost blow my cover." His voice was hushed

Katara was quiet. She was burning inside; he infuriated her so much not to mention he was her enemy. The only thing that kept her remaining calm was the guilt that she felt, for spilling his half eaten food and biting his fingers.

She watched as Zuko carefully put the mush back into the bowl, and set the bowl to the side.

Now she felt really bad.

"You can have mine, if you want." She held her bowl out to him.

He took it, and a warmth began to emit from his pale hands, and steam started to ascend off of the bowl. He then gave it back to katara.

She looked at him and the bowl and carefully took it back and took a bite, it was warm, she understood what he had done.

"Thank you,"

"I'm not hungry."

Katara, unaware, had become closer to him by the little quarrel they had recently had.

Though they were unaware they had formed a secret temporary alliance, as if it was forced. Some where Tajha screamed her plan was working.

There was a long silence. The fire crackling the stick on the outside walls in the main cell room could be heard as it echoed throughout this level. Katara was the first to break the quiet.

"Do you think we will be sent to _Jasper Island_?"

"_Jarpaur Islands_," he corrected her, "and I do think we will be sent."

"Why do you think so,"

"Because we are a new edition to the imprisonment." He was growing tired of her endless questioning.

"Oh," Katara paused for a moment, "you know if you don't escape by tonight, you won't be able to escape again until you reach _Jasper Islands_."

"_Jarpaur Islands_, and yes, I am aware." He sighed as he buried his head into his hands.

"So what do you plan to do?"

"Wait until we reach _Jarpaur Islands_ to form a better plan." He lay back onto the hard cell floor

"You will have to cross an ocean to make it back when you do make it there." Katara remained seated by his chest.

Zuko just shrugged in acknowledgement.

"It will be more accomplishable with me at your side."

There was no response.

"You know, I need your strength and firebending, they have made sure all sources of water have been removed from this prison and I'm sure they will do the same for the ship, so until I get a water source I will need your assistance."

Zuko knew he did need her to escape, he just didn't want to admit it, but there was no other choice.

"Alright. But once we have escaped we will part ways." Zuko sat up and put out his hand for her to shake, she smiled and grabbed it, and then they shook on it.

The Dai Lee entered again, "GO TO BED! YOU PUMPUSES"

Katara thought silently to herself 'did time go by that fast?'

Katara lay down by Zuko. She wasn't intending to lay so close to him. However Zuko made sure she didn't lie _too_ close, Katara felt a strong hand on her back and she felt herself slid about 10 inches away from Zuko.

'_Jerk!' _she wanted to scream to him, but when she gave it second thought, she was happy he had pushed her away.

* * *

----------Next Morning-------

The sun had yet to rise. Katara awoke to a warm feeling on her back. She snuggled closer to the feeling. It was so warm. It felt so good. And it felt as if a force she had no control over made her snuggle even closer. That same force closed her blue eyes and slowly she fell back asleep.

---------------A few hours later-----------

"WAKE UP! GET READY TO EAT AND LEAVE!" he laughed at his joke he added on the end.

Zuko woke up first. When he opened his eyes he found himself staring straight into chocolate brown hair. His eyes widened in shock, he couldn't be…no. The firebender could feel the soft patter of her breathing pattern on his chest, stomach and his…oh no. He wanted to move urgently but similar to the force Katara felt he couldn't.

The Dai Lee approached their cell with arrogant smirks on their faces.

"WELL, WELL, WE HAVE SPOONERS!" A group of the Dai Lee gathered and laughed hardheartedly at them.

Katara woke up to the laugh of the men. She opened her eyes. And turned around to see Zuko right next to her, his eyes were also in shock.

"Ahh!" she screamed at the top of her lungs while also waking up anyone who was not awake already.

As soon as she moved from their _comfortable _position, Zuko felt feeling return to him and he too jumped up.

"GET READY FOR YOUR BREAKFAST!" the Dai Lee continued in laughter.

Katara and Zuko could hear the gossip still going on between the Dai Lee, as they walked up the stairs, and they said things like;

"I tried to tell Le Fong not to put a man and a woman in a cell together."

And

"They are young too!"

And

"I bet they are sexually active."

And

"Who knows what they could have done in a dark cell!"

And even

"I wish I was there…"

A rose red color began to surface Katara's cheeks, she quickly turned from Zuko.

"They are perverted."

She didn't expect a reply, however she got one.

"They _are_ men."

"That doesn't give them a right."

"I know, but that's how some are."

There was an erie silence.

"They told us to get ready for breakfast, I think we should." Katara was trying her best to change the subject before the conversation got started back up again.

"How, everything we need to 'get ready' for breakfast is on our backs."

A few silent moments passed and Zuko began to enter into deep thought, why couldn't he move when they were, _comfortable_…

Katara glanced over at Zuko, she was tired of this ominous place,

"Zuko, we need a plan."

He returned her glance only with a glare

"Don't you think I know that?!" Zuko snapped, he didn't mean to, but she interrupted his thought.

Katara was taken aback by his sudden anger.

"Well, I'm just reminding you because I don't want to be stuck in this imprisonment with you!" she new he hadn't been that bad, but he provoked her.

"What makes you think putting up with you is a walk in the park?!" Zuko actually considered apologizing, but after that last remark she would have to do a lot of sucking up first. This didn't seem likely.

"Putting up with _me? _I don't need to be put up with!" Katara was practically screaming now.

"HEY SHUT UP!" some one from one of the other cells demanded.

The two didn't notice they were so loud.

Katara lowered her voice.

"Just tell me if you come up with something, other than that I don't want to hear your mouth." Katara spat the words like poison at zuko.

"I'm not sure if I want your help anymore. If I remember correctly, you begged _me _to help _you,_ I planned to work on my own in the beginning."

"I didn't beg anyone." Katara was through with him

"Water peasant." The comment was not intended to be heard, but katara heard it anyway.

"You're dressed like an earth peasant. So you have no right to call me a water peasant"

"Just tell me if you come up with something, other than that I don't want to hear your mouth." Zuko copied Katara's exact words from earlier.

He actually seemed to be mocking her.

"How childish." Katara whispered, very low. It was inaudible for Zuko.

They both remained quite the rest of breakfast.

* * *

----------Midday-----------

"ALRIGHT THIS IS HOW IT WORKS! IF WE POINT TO YOUR CELL YOU FOLLOW CHEN WEY TO BOARD THE SHIP! UNDERSTAND YOU INCOMPOTENT FOOLS!"

All of the prisoners just replied with a moan or groan.

Katara had fallen asleep, she wasn't used to the silence, it annoyed her.

Zuko was contempt on letting her continue to sleep and have the Dai Lee wake her up. It would be an amusing transaction.

But Zuko felt that force again, something was making him gently shake her awake, and tell her what was going on.

Zuko loathed that feeling.

As soon as she felt Zuko wake her up she quickly remembered that they were not to talk to each other until they formed a plan. She had not, so she decided to hold her tongue.

A husky looking man came to their cell and unlocked the door. Zuko figured it was Chen Wey. He was muscular, and he looked in his late twenties or early thirties. He had a mustache that rounded to a small go-tee, his hair was dusty brown, and his eyes were a bright green.

To katara he didn't look that bad, she couldn't help but notice.

Zuko followed Chen Wey out of the cell and Katara followed Zuko. Another guard closed the cell again and locked it even though it was empty. It must have been a habit.

Chen Wey first led them upstairs above the cell room. There they found the mess hall. And it was in fact a mess, the clean-up must have not come yet. The man led them further into a hallway with multiple rooms on each wall, they guessed it was the bunkers. Chen Way still led them up another set up stairs and from there they went further still. They past a room labeled 'grand hall' which they couldn't even begin to imagine what that room contained. Finally they were on the shores of a sandy beach, and the sun was beginning to set. Chen Wey then led them up more stairs onto a dock and from there they finally reached their destination, the deck.

"You will pick up uniforms early tomorrow then you will begin your correctional training, have these boys direct you to your bunks. Don't think of this as a correctional facility, think of it as a place to start your life anew. If you will excuse me I have more gentlemen to bring here." Chen Wey's voice was smooth and rugged at the same time, it was soothing. Chen Wey eyed katara mysteriously before turning around and leaving. Both katara and zuko took notice.

The deck was wet, there was sea water everywhere. There was rope and nets placed in the most random spots, and seaweed covered a great deal of the rail around the deck. It was very unorganized.

As Chen Wey left two boys approached them. They looked about Zuko's age. One of them was tall and skinny with dark blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, his eyes were a dark deep green color, he wore a green jumpsuit with black boots. The other boy was about Katara's height he was skinny too, but with more muscle. He had short, spiked brown hair with regular brown eyes. His outfit was the same as the other boy. All of them stood in the middle of the soaking deck.

They both noticed Katara first and the shorter one started to talk, "Hi, little miss lady, I'm gonna help you out around here. My name is Heizu, and my friend here," he pointed to the taller one "Is Maki. We been around here for a while. If you stick with us you'll fit right in. Except for the fact that you're a girl." Maki and Heizu let out a little chuckle

"Yeah a purtty girl at that," Maki added, they chuckled even harder.

Heizu's voice was smooth, and low, but Maki's voice had a country accent to it, and he spoke slowly.

"What's your name guurl?" Maki asked katara with a glint in his eye.

"My names katara, nice to meet you." She had been smiling the whole time, she had to admit they were cute.

"Well Katara, who is your friend?"

"My brother, not friend."

Katara didn't mean to call him her brother, I just kinda came out…

The pair both eyed her suspiciously; they were a contrast to each other. He was pale she was dark. Her eyes were blue his were gold. She wore blue he wore green. Her hair was brown his was Black.

Even Zuko eyed her in puzzlement after that remark.

"Your brother?" Maki asked

"Yes, uh different moms."

"Oh, well what's his name?"

"Uh-" katara stammered a little

"I can speak, and my name is Lee." Zuko was getting aggravated with all of this flirting it was amusing at first, but now they can all go shove that flirtiness up their butts.

"Well you guys better follow us before Chen Wey gets back and sees we aren't in are bunks yet."

Katara figured they would get in trouble, the sky was dark and the stars already were showing brightly. She was surprised at how long of a walk it would be.

Maki and Heizu began to lead them down towards the bunk and talked at the same time,

"There is a problem, originally our bunk was just for me and Maki, so we only have two beds. The floor gets unbearably hot or cold depending on the weather change, so we will have to pair up beds," he paused for a moment while he opened the door to the bunk and Katara and Zuko for the first time realized how small the rooms were. The room had standard white walls, with a circular window located high above the floor.

"Miss. Katara you'd be welcome on my bed."

Katara instantly blushed

"Ah, thank you for the generosity, but I can't except it, I will be better on the floor"

"No, I picked the floor already; I'm not sleeping with a man." Katara could tell Zuko was irritated.

But she wasn't going to let him boss her around like a _little sister _even though that was what she was to him now.

"No, _I'm_ sleeping on the floor!" Katara stamped her foot like an upset child.

Zuko ignored her and lay down on the floor while snatching blankets from one of the boy's bed.

"UH! You jerk!" Katara exclaimed.

But katara followed his lead and pulled some blankets off of the other bed and lay beside Zuko.

She was squished. There were beds on both sides of the walls, and they took up from top to bottom the wall space (the length of the room vertically was the same as the bed length). And the width between the two beds was about 3 ft long.

If it wasn't for Katara's stubbornness she would have slept with Maki or Heizu.

Heizu and Maki just watched the whole ordeal like a movie.

"Well, it's a good thing ya'll is related cause that would be uncomfortable for two friends."

Maki meant no harm in the statement, but it made Zuko and Katara _very_ uncomfortable.

But all they did was roll over the opposite way, and they went to sleep, hoping they wouldn't wake up to being called a 'spooner' again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: How did you like it. Can you guess what the mysterious force is controlling them at times? Will katara and zuko be caught spooning again? Will they escape? Is Tajha good or evil? So many questions and you can only find out by reviewing, and keep on reading my story LOL!

Oh and jellyjay i hope this was better than the first two, i took your concrit into consideration, and tried to apply it. notice i _tried_ LOL!

Oh and zuko's appearance is like the one on the real ATLA last episode. –This is the longest chapter I have ever written!-REVIEW PLZ


	5. Problems

**PROBLEMS**

**_"There is no such thing as a problem without a gift for you in its hands. You seek problems because you need their gifts." - Richard Bach _**

* * *

Zuko slowly opened his eyes as the small window located above the floor cast light onto his pale face.

He adjusted his eyes to the new light.

"What the, Agni!"

There above him stood Maki and Heizu, laughing at him and pointing with an accusing finger.

"Ya'll know, when I said there would be no kinds a harm in sleeping together cause ya'll is related and everything," Maki burst with laughter again,

so Heizu finished his sentence, "We didn't expect you guys to be spooning, that's practical incest." Heizu smiled slowly at Zuko

Zuko quickly caught the gist of the 'hints' and jumped up onto one of the beds. He glanced over at katara to make sure the laughter and sudden jolt of movement didn't wake her. She still lay motionless on the wooden floor entangled in blankets.

The firebender gritted his teeth, "She will know nothing about this incident."

To make his statement a little more threatening he glared daggers into there faces.

The grin on both of the boy's faces quickly vanished.

Zuko buried his head into the palm of his hands.

Heizu spoke first, "You guys aren't related are you?"

He gave Zuko an accusing glare.

At the statement Zuko's head quickly popped up. He had the urge to say, 'what do you think,' but something forced him to fend for the girl he vowed not to talk to.

"Uh, y-yes we are. I take af-ter my," he couldn't remember whether they had different moms or dads. He went with his best guess, unfortunately.

"my, ah, dad. He is very pale. And my _sister's_ dad is dark." He finished the statement hesitantly.

Heizu called to Maki who was apparently on the opposite side of the 10ft room.

"Yeah?"

"Lee says that katara and him have different dads." Heizu smirked

"Oh really, lasts time I 'ad checked der moms was different too." Maki also smirked

"And last time I checked in order to be related as a sibling, either the mom or the dad has to be the same."

Zuko unintentionally gave an incriminating look. He remained silent. He was caught, he thought he was very good at lying; he got away with little white lies when he was little. Zuko thought again, but this was no white lie, he had an identity to conceal.

"Well are you still related?" Heizu and Maki already knew the answer

There was no use in making himself look an even bigger fool, Zuko confessed.

"No, she is Water tribe, I am Earth kingdom."

Heizu scooted closer to Zuko and Maki came and sat on the foot of the bed. Heizu began to whisper, "So what are you guys,"

Zuko gave a puzzled look, "She is water tribe, I am earth kingdom." He grew annoyed

"No, are you guys like ex- boyfriend and girlfriend, or even a divorce? Or maybe an engagement?"

It was common for girl's katara's age to be wed.

Zuko gave a look of sheer disgust, "Of course not!" his voice was a tad bit louder than necessary. Katara began to wiggle in the sheets, but remained sleeping.

"Shhhhhhh, we's don't want ta wake 'er up." Maki butted in the conversation

"Well if your not ex-boyfriend and girlfriend, than how long have you been with her, or I mean around her." Heizu asked with a condemning glower.

"Not very long." Zuko replied who was still uncomfortable about the whole conversation.

"No intimate moments yet?" Heizu persisted on

"Of course not!" Zuko's exclaimed but his voice remained in whisper.

As Maki and Heizu were about to continue with the interrogation, Chen Wey bursted through the bunker door.

"Wake the girl up, and pick up your uniforms on deck," he looked at the group of boys "Misery is coming these next few weeks until we reach the _Jaurpar Islands_, and then if and when you do make it their you will be in hell. " He grinned a walked out of the door.

Maki and Heizu slowly got up from their position, and began to walk out of the door. Zuko followed, but Maki stopped him dead in his tracks

"You gots ta wake the girl." He pointed to Katara's sleeping form.

Zuko was about to protest until a force came upon him making him oblige to Maki's order.

Before Heizu and Maki closed the door behind them, Heizu exchanged on last look with the firebender and then looked to the girl and stated, "It's bound to happen."

Heizu walked out the door.

Maki stayed a second longer staring intently at Katara.

"She is a fine catch."

Maki walked out the door and closed it, leaving a devastated Zuko behind him.

Zuko stood still in the middle of the room reminiscing on the transaction. He knew that he and katara would never work, and there was a list of reasons, for one he is firebender and she is waterbender it doesn't get much simpler than that. He thought even more about this whole ordeal between him and katara and the strange forces forcing him to do things. As if right on cue a force made Zuko move from his position and wane toward katara. He placed his pale hand onto her slender shoulder and slowly whispered her name,

"Katara," katara began to stir but didn't wake.

Zuko gently shook her until her blue orbs were visible.

"ugh," she wined as she rubbed her eyes, she had to place her other hand overtop of her eyes to shield from the sun's bright lights.

"I thought you weren't supposed to interact with me?" Katara chided in a dazed voice.

"I'm not," Zuko had an unreadable expression on his face as he stood and began to walk out of the room.

"Wait,"

Zuko turned to face her

"I think I have a plan…" a slow smile grew on her face

"Tell me later, we have to work now, we have to meet misery," he quoted Chen Wey

Katara stood and followed Zuko out of the room and around different hallways and stairways.

She began to think to herself, _I guess we can talk again, I do have a plan, _she bit her lip

_Why do I need to talk to him anyway? _

_Because you need him _

_No I'm the waterbender here, his help is useless _

_You need his strength _

_Yes, his strength, not his conversation _

_Well you don't need it but it is wanted…_

Katara paused she knew her conscience was right

"Get your suit."

The voice was not Zuko's she looked up to see who it was, it was Chen Wey

She quickly scanned the area for Zuko, when she found him he was struggling to fit into his worksuit which was placed over his clothing

Chen Wey noticed her stare

"Yeah, the suits aren't easy to put on, but of course nothing on this ship is easy," He smirked and handed her a toothbrush

"You and your buddy are going to begin scrubbing the deck." Chen Wey turned and walked away with a strut while he whistled a tune.

She glared daggers into his back

She walked over to Zuko and the suits and began fitting into her's.

"Ugh"

After ten minutes of struggling she let out a cry

"This suit is impossible to put on!" she was on the verge of tears

"I know,"

Surprised to hear his voice she looked over to him, he was pulling his sleeve strap over his shoulder.

The suit looked a little small on him, Katara began to laugh.

He looked at her with a glare, "The suit doesn't quite fit, but I am not willing to go through hell putting on a different one."

Katara kept a slight smile on her face while she began to retry putting on her jumpsuit.

Zuko watched her struggle for a bit, until he _decided _to help her.

He neared her, "Here, the trick is this," he took the jumpsuit by the short sleeves and began to pull it up her slender shape, which he unwillingly took notice of.

He pulled the jumpsuit higher while his strong knuckles brushed against her thighs onto her hips onto her waist onto her curves, and chest, which sent chills down Katara's spine. She could feel him tense.

He finished quickly by pulling the sleeves over her shoulder to avoid anymore unnecessary contact, however a small blush surfaced his cheeks.

He quickly turned away.

"Thanks," she slowly drawled out as if she was in a daze

He didn't reply but just simply handed her a toothbrush. And they both stooped to their hands and knee's and began to scrub the decks dirty floors.

* * *

**LUNCH BREAK**

The waterbender and firebender looked around the large mess hall of men, the aroma was foul.

Katara figured it was from the bitter food or the sweat of men, maybe both.

It was a large room, the walls were a dark green, and the floors where tiled for obvious reasons. The array of tables were formed into a square. Each table was long and rectangular.

As they further studied the mess hall, there were all men, table after table seat after seat was a man. Katara clenched her tray and held it close to her breast.

"You okay?" his voice was less out of concern and more in a 'I don't like this any more than you do.' Tone

She gulped down a little spit "Yeah, where are we going to sit? I don't see Maki or Heizu."

She searched for them among the sweaty men.

"No, I don't see them either." He too searched for them, or at least an empty seat.

"There's a seat." The girl pointed a finger to a section of a table completely empty. They advanced toward it, and sat down.

"Let me tell you my plan now." Katara was eager for him to praise her for her brilliant idea she came up with overnight. Which she new was unlikely.

"No, tonight is better, there are too many ears here."

Katara, disappointed, stared back into her tray and played with her gray mush.

There was silence for a while.

"Do you like them?"

Zuko looked up from his tray, "Who?"

"Heizu and Maki."

"They're okay."

"Have you talked to them yet?"

A picture from his earlier encounter with them appeared in his head.

"Yeah."

"About what?" Katara persisted on

"Does it matter?" Zuko was annoyed with the insignificant conversation which he thought was pointless. But even he had to admit his voice had vemon in it.

"Agni!" Katara threw her hands in the air above her head, and stood from her seat "Lee, I try to be civil with you, I really do! But you always do or say something that makes me hate you all over again!" at the end of her statement all eyes seemed to be glued on her which made her shrink gradually back into her seat.

"Isn't the point here not to attract attention!" he yelled back at her unaware of Heizu and Maki approaching.

"Why?" Maki asked curiously as he sat by Katara and Heizu sat by Zuko across from him.

"Uh," Zuko tried to think of a believable alibi

"Because we wouldn't want a bad reputation!" Katara quickly answered for him.

"Oh, smart, bu' It wouldn' be much-a help for ya. You is already a girl and all you already be attractin attention."

She nodded and began to pick at her food again, "Where do we go from here?"

"Well you guys have to go to the room and fix up, last ones out have to do that." Heizu pushed aside his tray and leaned onto the table.

"Okay," The waterbender smiled at the young firebender forgetting the earlier argument they had, she was focused on telling Zuko her plot to get away from this place. They both held gazes for a while.

Heizu and Maki cleared their throat.

Zuko tore his gaze away.

They all sat silently picking at their food.

Far into the entrance of the hall Chen Wey entered the mess hall.

"Come on! Finish up! And onto room cleanup!" he left the room

The four got up and dumped their trays and left the room. Katara and Zuko went on back to their bunk.

Once there they closed the door tightly behind them.

"Zuko, I have a plan!" she reminded him

"Shhh, we still need to whisper." He held his ear to the inner door. She climbed closer closing the gap between them ignorant of their proximity.

"There" she pointed to the window, "that's the way out!"

Zuko looked to her with interest.

Outside of the door was Maki about to check up on them. But he stopped and leaned in with his ear to the door when he heard faint whispers from inside and a grin stretched over his face.

"Tonight, tonight we will do it."

-Maki's eyes grew big at these words

"When everyone is sleeping me and you will take the action."

-Maki stifled a laugh

"I will obviously use my waterbending to maneuver the water, and you will have to use your strength."

-"_Strength?" _Maki thought silently to himself.

"What are you doing?" Heizu asked looking down at Maki.

Maki quickly stood, "Notin'!" he replied nervously thrashing away at invisible dust on his torso.

Heizu simply rolled his eyes.

Heizu pounded on the door before entering but didn't wait for a reply. He opened the door to find Katara and Zuko whispering to each other on the middle of the floor while the room still looked moderately messy.

"You have to hurry before Chen Wey finds you slacking; he will not hesitate to punish you."

Heizu glanced over to Maki who was blushing still in the entrance.

"Come in Maki, and close the door behind you," Heizu suggested, but was it mostly an order

The tall boy did as he was told.

Heizu looked back to Katara and Zuko, and began to speak in a hushed tone, "If its privacy you want make sure to check the outside of your doors." Heizu winked at Zuko

Zuko looked to Maki who was looking bashful in the doorway. He immediately caught the message.

"Well, Maki owes you an apology, but I have to get back to work," before Heizu walked out the door he reminded them, "make sure the bunk is clean Chen Wey will be paying a check up visit in a little while."

Heizu closed the door with a screech.

Katara and Zuko looked to Maki

"Katara, Lee, I'm sorry fa sneak-creepin on ya." He awaited the acceptance

"So, you heard everything?" Katara asked growing nervous

"Not ereything bu' enough ta know what ya'll is up ta." A smirk was visible on his face

Zuko leaned close to him and whispered, "No one knows anything, and you know nothing about what you have heard do you understand?" Zuko grabbed his collar and lifted him about 3 inches of the ground

"Do you understand?" he repeated

"Ya…" he shivered in the position as Zuko let him down

Maki hurried to leave but whispered back to Zuko, "I jus wanna tell ya, I wanna be ya tonight. N' ya lil' secret ain't that life threatening." Then he scrambled out of the door.

"Er, I guess we start to clean…" Katara hesitantly stated as she shrugged her shoulders

"Yeah, I guess we'll have to finish this conversation tonight when we are sure no one is outside of the bunk door."

Katara picked up a comforter and gestured for Zuko to take the end and help fold.

"How much do you think he heard?" Katara folded the corners of the blanket tip to tip.

"Not a lot."

"Why do you think that?" Katara and Zuko finished folding the comforter and moved to the next.

"Because he said 'n' ya'll lil secret ain't that life threatening." Zuko's face remained solemn.

Katara began to giggle he did funny things unaware of it. He ignored her laughter.

They placed the comforters on the floor's middle and proceeded to make the bed with the remaining sheets. Katara finished making her bed earlier than Zuko. She figured it was because he was used to the pampered life. She watched him struggle to put the bottom sheet on. Every time he went to tuck a corner of the sheet under the mattress another corner became un-tucked. She watched as his masculine shoulders flexed as he reached corner to corner over and over again. She noticed his tight green jumpsuit define his muscles around his abdomen, his _six _pack. She had to admit she was impressed. The waterbender averted her gaze to his face. Katara happened to catch the side of his face not bearing the scar. He had golden eyes. The girl thought that after all of the times they exchanged glares she would notice, but she didn't. Actually he wasn't hard to look at.

Katara was so entranced by him she didn't notice him finish making the bed. He turned around and held a short stare.

"What are you looking at?"

"_It's still the same Zuko." _Katara thought inwardly to herself as she quickly replaced her gaze with a glare.

"Uh, er, not y-you!" She retorted not having anything better to say, she was felling a little slow on the uptake. His question caught her off guard.

"I beg to differ." A slow smirk appeared on his face.

"No I wasn't!"

Zuko began to laugh, "You sound like an idiot."

"You _are_ an idiot!" Katara neared him

Zuko's laughter grew louder unable to speak anymore.

"Stop laughing!"

His laughter only persisted

Katara instantly pushed him down onto the bed. She was humiliated not angry.

Zuko quickly got up, "Oh, I understand now, its okay for you to laugh at me, but when I laugh at you, you get hostile?"

Katara stumbled over her words for a while until; "Sorry" was all Katara could say before she was shoved onto the opposite bed.

"Hey!"

Zuko tried escaping her before she could push him again but tripped over the folded comforters on the floor, "Ugh!"

"Ha!" The waterbender stood over him smiling. Zuko grabbed her ankles and pulled her down with him, "Ha!"

The two lay panting for a while before laughter exploded through them like dynamite in a cave. And as quickly as it began it stopped. They stared at each other, noticing the small things about one another not important or recognizable before.

The firebender noticed that her hair wasn't just brown it was a soft chocolate color, and smelled like tiger lilies. Her figure was amazing; she was just a waterbender, but had a body of a goddess. And her body smelled like white roses, his mother's favorite flower throughout the whole palace garden back in the firenation.

She was _beautiful. _

"What in the heck is going on here!?" The pair quickly snapped their heads up to meet the glare of Chen Wey.

"Everybody gets sent to the _Jaurpar Islands_ these days! Waterbenders, women, slackers, lovers, anything!"

Katara and Zuko quickly got up, and stood to face Chen Wey.

"You know we have a place for slackers that will set you straight on my ship!" his tone was superior.

Chen Wey noticed that katara and Zuko's face were not resembled with fear. The look on katara and Zuko's face said to Chen Wey 'Bring on the challenge, punk' which further infuriated him with the benders.

"The leaky bottom of the ship, mice, loose pipes, bugs." Their face still remained unyielding.

"And you will be bonded!"

"With ropes!" his face was growing red from all of the screaming he was doing.

He cleared his throat, and snapped his fingers. Two guards appeared.

"Tie them up good. They won't be seeing light for a while."

The guards did as they were told. When they were all tied up, Chen Wey led the guards and benders down the hallway.

Zuko tapped katara's shoulder, "Follow my lead." His tone was not a whisper, it was well above it. Causing Chen Wey to turn around and he was meant by Zuko's fist. Chen Wey jaw crunched from the pressure, but he quickly caught his composure. The captain reared his leg up and his foot hit Zuko in an _uncomfortable _place. Zuko grabbed in between his legs to lessen the pain, and Chen Wey kneed his stomach, which sharply contacted with his abdomen.

Katara took this chance and returned Chen Wey's kick with one of her own. Chen cried out in agony and fell onto his knees along with Zuko. The guards behind them lunged for the both of them. Katara quickly helped Zuko stand. Zuko took Katara's hands; the waterbender gave him a puzzled look, but quickly caught on. He thrusted her upwards and she kicked her legs in a up and down motion (because of her ). Zuko began to spin around with her still in his grasp. After the guards were hit several times she swung out of his hold. Unnoticed the guards wielded rock gloves similar to that of the Dai Lee, They began to launch them at the pair. The two were caught off guard by the attack and had no way of dodging the attack. By instinct Zuko erupted flames from his hands which shattered the rocks.

"A Firebender!" one of the guards cried as they lunged at them.

"Time to go!" The two ran down the hallways unsure of were to go.

In between pants Katara managed to ask "Where is Chen!"

As soon as she asked the question, Zuko's eyes widened in shock as Chen Wey appeared from a closet, in his hand a crowbar.

"Don't move!" he waved the bar portentously.

The benders stopped dead in their tracks.

"I got you now." He began to laugh haughtily and advance toward them. He became only inches away from them, who were now only centimeters away from each other.

He looked at Zuko, "What are you going to do now?"

His breath smelled like beer and rum, he was drunk.

"This!" Zuko reared his hand back and at the same moment Chen reared his crowbar back and "Crunch" was all Zuko heard before he heard a "Thud." He heard two people fall to the ground one after another. If it wasn't him falling to the ground it was…

"Katara?" He looked over, she lay unconscious on the floor and beside her was Chen. He hesitated weather to carry her or leave her. Leaving her was the easiest thing to do.

Footsteps were heard in the distance, " Damn, guards!" he cursed under his breath it sounded like more this time, they got help.

He quickly threw Katara over his shoulder, and proceeded to the deck.

Once he was there, he frantically searched around for a plank, raft, or board to use as a makeshift getaway water float.

"Is you okay?" Zuko quickly snapped his head in the direction of Maki who was holding a broom.

"Maki, I need you!" Zuko's voice had strain in it.

"Gee, I dunno, you did kinda threatened me bout you and Katara gettin busy tonight…"

"What, what are you talking about?!" Zuko's eyes were still scanning the deck for the item.

"When I was eavesdropping."

"Oh, well Maki forget about that, do this for Katara!"

Maki silently contemplated his offer and looked to Katara who was unconscious.

"Wh-what happened!" Maki had just noticed Katara in his arms.

"Forget about it! Maki I need wood a raft just something that floats!"

Maki scrambled over to the far end of the deck and returned with a long flat wooden board. He slowly handed it to Zuko, "For Katara."

Zuko hastily took the board, as he heard the faint cries of the guards in the distance.

"Thanks!" the young boy clutched the board with his right hand tight to his side, while he clutched Katara's legs as she daggled over his shoulder. He broke into a run towards the railing.

The guards made it to deck, which provided a scene for all the working boys on deck.

"Fire at will!" the guards began to shoot their rock gloves at Zuko who barley managed to escape each one.

Heizu watched the whole ordeal from the far opposite end of the deck, With his record of fights one more he was sure wouldn't hurt, and he liked fights anyway

"C'mon boys lets help Lee out!"

Heizu rallied the boys on deck, and they soon caused a fight to break loose. Zuko proceeded to the rail everything was going perfect, until Chen Wey appeared on deck. He rapidly shoved past the guards and rowdy boys.

"You!" Zuko began to run faster, the deck seemed huge now. His breath was becoming short, and it felt as if his heart was in his throat. His mouth was dry, and his lips were chapped.

Chen Wey was however less exhausted. He pulled a piece of coal from the coal burner. The hot piece of coal burned his hand as he tightly held it, but he appeared unaffected.

"See all the trouble you caused?!" he watched a Zuko threw the board over the rail.

"You're gonna jump?!" Chen still ran across the deck to catch him. Zuko began to climb over the rail cautiously with Katara.

"That's it boy, if you're not gonna answer to me answer to this!" Chen Wey threw the coal and he heard it whistle through the crisp air.

Zuko eyes widened as he could only stare at the coal that was inches away from contact with his head.

The impact was solid. Zuko's breath seemed to cease, and black splotches seemed to blurry his vision. His hands let go of the rail and he fell back. The wind swished past his ears. He plunged into the water; it was refreshing, and cool. Slowly Zuko lost conciseness, and slowly the yells and screams of the boys and guards ceased. And all was silent.

* * *

_**TWO DAYS LATER**_

Both Katara and Zuko flowed endlessly through the ocean. It was a miracle an Onagi or whalefish didn't swallow them whole.

It had been days they were at sea. Finally Katara was the first to regain her senses.

"Ah, ugh" she began to cough up water. She quickly sunk back down into the ocean.

"Huhh!" she started to waterbend the water around her to lift her out of the ocean. It was hard to waterbend with teh ropes limiting her motions.

She tried to gather her thoughts. She thought back to the crowbar that made contact with the side of her face. The waterbender rubbed the side of her face it was swollen, she guessed it was red.

She wondered how she had gotten there, and instantly she put the events together.

'Zuko must have got me here.' She looked turned her head in all directions to try and seek him.

"Zuko?" she called for him but there was no reply

"Zuko!?" she yelled louder but heard nothing, she swam for awhile around the ocean for him waterbending frequently when she could.

It felt like she was swimming for hours until she caught sight of a small speck in the distance.

"Zuko!" she hysterically swam toward it. Her breathing was heavy and her chest was moving rapidly. "Zuko, Zuko…" she called his name repeatedly.

She got close enough to the speck to identify it.

Much to her dismay, it was a long wooden board, "no, no, no, Zuko?" she rubbed the board and began to whine. "Zuko! Where are you!" and slowly the whines turned into a pout then to a cry. The waterbender pounded on the water.

_Why am I crying over him? Isn't this what I wanted, 1 can just leave now…_

_No, not now, not now, I got to find him he helped me _

_Is it really necessary to cry? _

_No…_

_Then don't! _

Katara swiftly whipped her eyes with water then whipped them dry. 'It must be the sun'

She grabbed hold of the board and lay on it. 'I'll just rest for a while' her eyes slowly closed as she left conciseness again. _Dehydration _

Katara drifted the sea again.

_**

* * *

**__**With Zuko**_

"Ah! Agni, my head!" Zuko clenched his head. He felt woozy.

"Katara, are you conscious now?" he closed his eyes tightly waiting for a response.

'She must be unconscious' Zuko didn't want to open his eyes, the bright sun would only further his headache.

Zuko began to feel around in the sand for Katara, he couldn't feel her. His eyes opened.

"Katara?" he looked and couldn't find her, he felt around some more. He slowly stood and placed a hand over his eyes to shield from the sun.

"Perfect…" he stated sarcastically

He wobbled around some more until his feet had caved in. He punched in the sand.

"Damnit!"

He was too weak to look for her now so he decided to find her when his strength was recovered.

* * *

A/N: How was it? Tell me in your reviews, I mean c'mon guys I look at the hits and I have hundreds of those but only a few reviews… 


	6. Daja

**_Tajha's hut_**

"This is not good, but nothing I cannot handle." Tajha summoned the two orbs that frequently appeared on her table.

She gazed into the blue water filled orb to find Katara at sea. She then looked to the red orb and saw Zuko asleep, possibly unconscious, on the sand.

"Katara are you ready to be reunited with an _enemy?" _Tajha giggled at the statement, from the vibes she was feeling ''enemies' were the last thing they were to each other right now.

* * *

Katara still lay on the board in the ocean, not unconscious, but just asleep now. The ocean began to sway furiously and rock causing Katara to stir.

She clung to the board as the board began to rock. "Oh, Agni," she was near throwing up. She squinted her eyes from the Sun and saw a shore in the far distance. Her eyes brightened. She was in fact a waterbender, but for any human being to be at sea that long was nauseating.

She still held tight to the board, the girl was weak from the lack of food and the lack of stretching her muscles.

The board hit sand and came to an abrupt halt when it hit a rock, flinging Katara through the air like a rag doll. Katara braced herself for the landing but it wasn't as bad as she imagined it to be. She fell face down.

Below her she heard a coughing noise and felt movement. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Zuko," her voice was weak.

Zuko opened his eyes to see Katara's wide blue eyes staring at him head on. He waited for her to get up for a proper greeting but she stayed there on top of him.

"Katara," her eyes lit up to hear him call her name

"You're on my stomach," Katara's eyes fell gloom again as she slowly got up from her position.

"Oh, well sorry to taint your royal ness," she stated sarcastically

He glared at her, and she glared back. However a smile began to erupt on her face and she ran and gave him a bear hug.

"I thought I was gonna be lost at sea forever!" the waterbender rubbed his back vigorously.

Zuko stiffened under her touch, but uncomfortably hugged and patted her back.

There was a sharp poke at katara's back and she quickly gasped.

"Katara don't move," Zuko raised his hand from her back into a surrendering position.

Katara didn't listen and turned around to meet the gaze of a girl. She was a little shorter than katara, she was the color of katara. Her hair was pitch black and her eyes were green. She was clothed in what looked like animal skins. A short skirt that looked as if it was made from a cheetah, and a short tube-looking top to match. Her shoes were black booties that came up to here knees, which failed to reach up all the way to her skirt.

The green-eyed girl held a spear at Katara's stomach now that she had turned around.

Katara quickly searched for Zuko who was only inches from her. She looked at him as if to ask a question, and he gave a curt nod as if to answer.

Katara summoned water with the flick of her wrist and slashed at the spear breaking the head of it. Flames erupted from Zuko's hands.

The green-eyed girl started to speak loudly and wildly, Katara and Zuko could easily tell she was speaking a _very _different language.

As soon as the blinked before them was a group of men, all dressed in cheetah skin. The all yielded weapons, and as surprised as the pair was they still got into fighting positions.

They blinked again and two pokes were stabbed at their shoulders. And their arms fell.

"Zuko! I can't bend!" katara cried as she energetically waved her arms.

"I can't either! We'll just have to fight." He calmed down considerable

"Zuko, hand to hand combat isn't really my specialty…"

"It's easy just do something to survive and hurry!" Katara turned her attention back to the green-eyed girl who was racing toward her with another spear.

Katara dodged through the first plunge the other girl took. Her luck didn't last long though because with another blink she was bonded with ropes and a gash was placed on her shoulder.

She was tied to a tree. And she watched as Zuko put up a good fight. About five men were all taking ridiculously fast stabs at Zuko with their spears, but Zuko flawlessly dodged everyone. He had already knocked out about three men. His fight was going smooth, that was until the green-eyed girl entered the battle.

She stared at Zuko who stared back with questioning eyes. The men fighting him all stood to the side and threw there cheetah skin shirts on the ground for the girl to walk onto.

She spoke the foreign language to the men and they departed.

"Hello," her voice was low, it sounded too grown for her body, she looked only about 16.

Zuko didn't reply.

"My name is Daja." Zuko remained quiet.

"I am the princess of this tribe…you have trespassed on our territory."

"This territory is more than likely unmapped! It is hardly your territory!" Zuko finally retorted.

"Well it's not official, I am on a mission." Daja looked at him with a slight smile.

"You see, I am but a princess, not a queen, and I have two choices that are necessary to make. You, are included in both."

Zuko's attention was quickly caught.

"Your first choice is,"' Daja snapped her fingers and the men bonded Zuko and tied him to a tree, Zuko gave little effort to fight back. Something that Katara was curious about, just a few minutes ago he would have kicked their butt.

"Your first choice is," she repeated "You help me find my father who is further inland, to restore a king to our tribe, or you marry me, and I become queen, which is your second choice."

Zuko's eyes widened with shock

"I need a man to escort me to this town, or a man to marry." Daja walked closer to him.

Katara felt a pang of unwanted jealousy, from the opposite tree.

"Why can't you take one of these men?" Zuko gritted through his teeth trying to keep the control of this situation, which he had already lost.

"They are not custom to your ways, If you hadn't noticed I am not from around here." She felt the outline of his jaw as her icy breath cooled his face, he jerked away from her.

"How about we just leave and not choose!" Katara screamed from the other tree.

"Then you die." Daja simply stated, as she refixed her gaze onto Zuko.

"Which is it?"

"Why do you need me? Why is your father not here with you? Why are you dressed like that?,…" Zuko was about to carry on with his interrogation, until she held a finger to his lip and slowly let it fall to her waist.

"Fight me."

She was so mysterious and spontaneous to Zuko, he had to admit it was alluring.

The tribe men untied Zuko and Zuko got into a fighting position, but quickly stood out of the position.

"What is the matter?" her voice reminded Katara of a vampire's voice, like the one's in Gran-Gran's stories. A French vampire…or a soul stealer she just sounded shady.

"I don't fight girls." Zuko was reminded of the morning he woke up to his mother screaming, and watched as his father hit her. He vowed never to be like him.

"I'm a girl!" Katara yelled from the tree as she remembered the fight at the North Pole.

Zuko ignored her he was too entranced by the other female to notice her. Katara burned inside and clawed her finger nails into the tree.

"That's the answer I was looking for." Daja swayed toward him swinging her hips with every step.

"What is your choice?" She ran her fingers up Zuko's built chest and down to his abs.

Something was pulling Zuko into Daja, like a rope bonding them together. He wasn't in this world he was somewhere different, everyone was silent and the trees began to fade. He could hear whispering in the back of his mind. It was like he was in a spell.

"Lee is going to help you find your father with my help!" Katara yelled snatching Zuko's attention.

Zuko returned to reality and he was puzzled. What had just happened?

"Is this your choice?"

"Uh, yes, that is my choice." Zuko held his head.

"Is this your girl?" she stood between Zuko and Katara.

"Excuse me?" Katara almost laughed at Daja's question

"You wife, fiancée, are you betrothed?"

Katara and Zuko both laughed at her curiousness.

"because if you are not betrothed it is my father's law to kill all who is unnecessary to a mission. And because I am not cold hearted, I will let you keep a wife, but otherwise…"

The laughing immediately ceased.

"Oh, I was just laughing because I was wondering how you could not know, we weren't betrothed. Just look at my necklace."

Zuko looked at Katara with a face of bewilderment. She gave him a reassuring look.

"I see…" Daja stepped closer to examine the necklace. Daja's fingers lightly traced the design in the necklace and back away.

"Well, my father can be in grave danger at this moment, so it is best if we advance on. My men are to stay here to keep are possessions. You Lee," She slightly puckered her lips, "Are to get me there and back safely within 2 days. If you fail my men will hunt you down like bloodhounds, and make sure the name Lee, is never repeated."

The last part made Zuko shudder, "Then like you said, we are best to start moving."

Zuko set off into the deep forest, with Daja at his side. Katara was not far behind. Her forehead and cheeks were turning red from the heat and humidity.

"So…" Zuko rarely did this, but "You say your not from around here, where are you from?"

Daja smiled, "India, we have traveled for months to reach this destination, maybe even years."

"Well," katara ran in between Zuko and Daja pushing them both apart and finished, "Why did you leave India?"

Daja scooted closer to Zuko forcing Katara to fall behind yet again, "We needed medicines." She scoffed to the waterbender, as if she was asking obvious questions.

Katara rolled her eyes and looked to Zuko, "We need to rest its hot and humid and I'm tired."

"Aww, afraid of a little heat." Daja laughed

"No, she's right, it is getting late and I am tired also." Zuko agreed

Daja frowned, "My fathers out there somewhere," she pouted and reached for Zuko's arm then clung to it.

"We will only rest for two hours, the rest is much needed."

"Alright…" Daja rubbed her head against his arm and she made the statement. –

A few minutes later they were all gathered around logs, a pot above it. And the girls were back at it again.

"Here, I will cook, I normally do Daja," Katara stated through gritted teeth.

"You have not tasted foods from India I am sure…" Daja tugged on the spoon which was in Katara's hand.

"But I don't wish to."

"Well, what do you think Lee?" Daja batted her eyes at him and slightly frowned

"Indian food does sound, interesting." He decided

Daja pulled the spoon completely out of Katara's hands. Katara stood and began to yell, "You always side with her!"

"I do not! If I had sided with Daja we would not be taking this rest!"

"You only did it for your on selfish will!" Katara glared at him and her eyes slowly glazed over to Daja, who was grinning.

That was it, Katara turned he back and left. Zuko stood, "Katara…" he started, but Daja pulled him back down, "She will come around in time."

Katara turned her head slowly to take one last glance and saw Zuko unmoved talking to Daja. Now, Katara decided she was really done with him. Besides she resolved she only needed Zuko to escape the ship.

* * *

A/n: How was it? "_Its about to be a - what? Girlfight!" _lol review plz! 


	7. I Think I Killed a Man

**I Think I Killed a Man**

Katara was furious. This was ridiculous, Zuko was her companion and Daja stole him from her with a swagger of her hips. It even seemed to Katara that Zuko was maybe even drawn to her. She was curious of why he was warming up to a stranger so fast. Katara loathed admitting it, but she was jealous. She was jealous of the way her hips moved seductively for the other , and the way her eyes glimmered in the sun, and the way her hair swept down onto her face and gently brushed off at the tips, and the way her lips puckered every time she asked Zuko a question, and the way her lashes went far out and slightly curled at the end, and most importantly the way she stole Zuko from her.

Katara was so caught up in thought she began to talk to herself, "She is not stealing Zuko from me, I never owned him."

_Well, you wanted him, which is reason enough. _

"It's not Daja's fault that Zuko is drawn to her, She is not to blame." She sighed walking aimlessly into the dense forest.

_She believes you and Zuko are betrothed yet she puckers her lips at him holds him like a husband and seduces him to her will, of course she is the one to blame. _

"But Zuko isn't really my fiancée and I'm sure he doesn't feel _that way_ about me."

_You feel that way about him, and who's to say he doesn't feel that way about you…you two have grown close. _

Katara sucked her teeth, and nodded her head in agreement, "but I'm not going back. And I never said I liked him."

_It's on your face, my dear._

Katara continued to walk. "Wait, who the heck am I talking to?" The waterbender asked herself after she realized she was having a conversation with a voice.

_All in time _and with that the voice was gone

Katara shuddered and continued to walk. She was walking pointlessly for at least another hour, when she finally noticed she was lost. It wasn't late at night yet but it was beginning to get dark. She saw smoke rising through the trees and began to near it, hoping help would be there. As she closed in, a firm hand reached over her mouth and pulled her arms behind her. She tried to scream but was muffled under the grip and she tried to bite the hand but could not get her mouth open.

"Don't scream little girl," the voice was scratchy and sly, it reminder her of a snake.

"It's been along time since we seen a girl." He began to shove her into what seemed like a camping place. And gathered around a fire were 5 men all in earth nation war uniforms. The looked tired, and actually, quite young.

The man pushed her in the middle of the men and finally released his hold.

"Look at what I found all alone in this forest." Katara took a look at her captor. He was about her height, which was not very tall; he had small hairs above and under his lips. He looked about only 30, and still looked older than the rest of the men there.

"What are you gonna do to me! Let me go!" Katara screamed at the man. While she screamed she tried to summon water that failed to come, her bending was still no use.

"Now, don't yell I don't wanna hurt you, it's just been so long since," he traced the outline of her jawbone and Katara shivered at his touch, "since, I've seen a woman. This war has got all of us longing for a female's presence."

Katara knew what they were going to do, she also knew that escape was futile but she was determined. Katara sharply turned on her heel and ran. The man pulled her arm and pulled her back and slapped her face.

"Ahhh!" Katara let out a sharp short scream from the pain. And she was forced to the ground.

* * *

Far in the distance, Zuko and Daja heard the scream

"She's been gone a while… you don't think that scream was from her do you?" Zuko tried his best not to show too much concern.

"It's alright, she is fine" Daja placed her hand on his thigh "I bet she's on her way back now." He other hand touched his face

"Then how do you explain the scream?" Zuko rose from his seat and his fist shook faintly.

"A wild boar-horse of course, their screams are horrible." She stood and pressed her breast against Zuko's chest. Zuko felt a chill, something wasn't right.

She gently pulled him back onto the ground, and he reluctantly sat. She stretched her legs and sat on Zuko's lap, her legs on both sides of him.

"No, she has been gone at least two hours, something's not right." Zuko's eyes squinted in thought.

"She is fine," Daja whispered in his ear as she tilted her head back until her lips were only centimeters from his. "You have to trust her she's a big girl now." Daja smiled

Zuko was lost again. The trees faded his senses were gone, and deep within him grew a desire, a strong desire. He neared Daja's lips with his own and just as her lip touched his lips; another ear piercing scream rang through the forest trees sending birds flying.

Zuko quickly stood regaining his senses sending Daja colliding onto the dirt floor. Without any word Zuko turned and ran. Daja growled and quickly followed him.

* * *

Katara was in a tent. The man she now knew as Orizhi was stretched on top of her. He began to pull open her robe. Katara struggled under his weight, and managed to grab his hands before he pulled off the robe, "Please, don't do this." She began to cry

"Shhhhhhh," he placed a finger to her lips "Don't cry I'm not going to hurt you if you cooperate."

Katara tried to stop but hiccups and tears flowed out of her. Orizhi swiped her hands away and began to pull off the robe and under it was a white top. He began to tug at it in attempt to pull it off.

"No," Katara could only muster out a whisper. Still the man persisted. She began to kick and slap hitting Orizhi repetitively.

He quickly got off of her, "Stupid girl," he shouted as his hand touched his lip which was now bleeding. He pushed her down hard against the floor and slapped her.

"Zuko!" Katara quickly covered her mouth. He wasn't there, but as Orizhi's hand made contact with her face that was what came out before she had time to think.

"What did you say?" Orizhi backed up letting Katara sit up.

Katara sat up with her hands still covering her mouth, and just shook her head. Orizhi grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "Talk! What did you say?" Katara began to cry again. Tears streamed down her face and snot ran from her nose. Orizhi raised his hand to slap her again, but stopped.

"Well, it doesn't matter." Orizhi wiped away some of her tears with his thumb, and neared her with his lips. Katara moved her head back. Orizhi held the back of her head firmly and pressed his lips hardly against her. Katara yelped. His warm tongue slipped between her lips, and Katara bit it.

"Ugh!" Orizhi pulled away and felt his tongue. He still yearend for the female and pushed her down onto the floor. He kissed down her neck and onto her chest and from there her stomach, and from there he continued while he rested his hands on her breast.

Katara felt weak, and silently she prayed, "Please spirits, help me…" she began to put up a small struggle but ultimately found it useless. She just closed her eyes and whispered, "Zuko where are you?"

* * *

"I didn't even hear anything this time!" Daja lied as she panted in between breaths.

"I did, and it sounded like my name." Zuko continued to run.

"How do you know where to go?" Daja easily kept up. Zuko scanned the forest with his eyes.

"There!" Zuko pointed to smoke that was rising between the trees.

"Ugh!" Daja followed.

By the time the pair reached their destination they were both out of breath. Daja bent over with her hands on her thighs, breathing. They looked around there was no one outside but there was five small tents circled around one another. Zuko stepped further into the camp.

"I think this place is abandoned-"

"Shhhhhhh," Zuko held a finger in the air. When they were quiet they could hear tiny yelps coming from a tent.

"How do you know it's her?" Daja neared Zuko

"I just do, it sounds like her." Zuko signaled for Daja to follow closer as he neared the tent containing the noises. He quickly pulled back the flap and there in the tent was a man he quickly raised at the sudden surprise and there under him was Katara, she was weeping heavily and quickly sat up and scooted to a corner when the man got up. Katara tried to pull her robe back over her but her hands trembled too much to do so. She still continued to cry.

Daja was speechless, she of course didn't like the girl, but she would never wish this. Daja had just wished Katara had stayed behind in the first place.

Zuko pulled the man by his collar. He lifted the man from his sitting position in the tent.

He punched Orizhi in the face continuously until his nose started to bleed and his eye turned blue. Daja pulled Zuko off of him.

"He isn't worth your time we have to continue the mission, or my men will kill you."

Zuko pushed the man to the ground, and placed his foot on his chest, "You filthy man!" Zuko kicked the man in the stomach. Orizhi grabbed his stomach and cried in agony.

"Oh, you're hurting? How do you think she feels?" Zuko knelt by the man and punched his face again.

Zuko continued to taunt Orizhi in a rage and Daja slowly and reluctantly entered the tent. Katara saw her and turned her head. "If you are here to put me in further misery I beg of you to leave."

"I'm not cold hearted you know." Daja had to fall to her knees to enter the tent completely.

Katara still just cried with her robes loose and falling off of her shoulders. Daja gradually neared her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Daja then began to pull up her robes so they were completely on her shoulders.

"Get up we have to leave." Katara just shook her head, "Leave without me, you guys will be happy together without me."

"You two are betrothed; surely you can't leave your husband." Daja smirked

Katara quickly made an alibi, "Yes, we are…"

Daja grabbed Katara's face and glanced into her eyes, "You two aren't betrothed are you?"

Katara sighed; she didn't want to lie anymore.

Suddenly there was a shatter of glass followed by a yell, it was Zuko.

"Stay here, and get dressed!" Daja rushed out of the tent. Zuko was on the ground beside Orizhi (who was unconscious) clutching his head. Daja quickly stood into a fighting position. Her hands were spread apart and her legs straight, her head was down and her eyes were closed. The five men lunged at her.

Katara crawled to the entrance of the tent to study Daja's technique.

As the men lunged at her the shadow of the night began to encase her. The men still lunged for her. She pulled her hands together and spread her legs apart and lifted her head up and opened he eyes. Her eyes were pitch black as the shadows were that encased her. And she disappeared.

Katara rubbed her eyes to make sure this was happening. When she reopened her eyes the five men were sprawled on the floor. She knelt by the tent and reached out a hand.

"Lets go, time is of the essence." Katara grabbed Daja's hand and stood. Her eyes were puffy from crying and her hair was wild from struggling and her voice was hoarse from screaming.

"Tie up your robes." Daja commanded. Daja walked over to Zuko who was on the ground.

"I think a piece of glass got stuck in my leg." Daja looked down his leg and protruding out of his pants was a large shard of glass with a red stain surrounding it. Katara sat and watched in the distance against a tree.

"Don't cry baby," Daja said with a grin on her face

Zuko smirked, "I don't cry."

Daja yanked the glass out of his leg and Zuko yelled out in pain. Daja then patted her fingertips around his eyes, "Aww, no tears?" she teased.

"It's still bleeding pretty badly," she looked to Katara "Katara I have studied all about waterbender's and some can heal, can you?"

Katara nodded and carefully walked toward them. "I can't bend though."

"Oh, I can fix that, come come."

Daja placed her hands on Katara's shoulders and squeezed her fingertips into her collarbone.

"Now try."

Katara summoned water and placed it on Zuko's leg. His leg began to glow. Zuko was surprised by her talent.

"It isn't a deep wound." Katara removed her hands and ripped a piece of her robe and tied it around his leg. She tightened the robe so it applied pressure.

"Will I be able to walk?"

"I told you it isn't a deep wound, of course you will," Katara stood "You may limp though."

Zuko slowly stood with the help of Daja.

"Katara, are you okay?" Zuko started to near her and placed a hand on her back, she jerked away.

"I feel…dirty, let's find some water." Katara stated ignoring Zuko's concern.

Zuko grabbed Katara by her shoulders and forced her to face him. Katara gasped

"Look, Katara, I- I-I'm-" He stumbled over the last words

"You're what Zuko? Are you sorry for letting me leave? It was my choice." She glared daggers into his eyes, "Don't be sorry." Katara turned away.

"You guys, I don't think this man is breathing," Daja interrupted

Katara quickly averted her attention to Daja. Daja was bent over Orizhi she placed two fingers on his neck.

"There's no pulse" Daja placed a hand over his chest and when he was unmoved she stood.

Katara stood back unsure of what to do, "What's the damage?"

"I think it's a broken bone."

"I'll try to heal it," Katara knelt by Orizhi, but Daja quickly pulled her back up

"This man raped you! And you are going to try to heal him?!"

"I'm not even sure I can…"

"Don't waste your time on him. Let him die!"

"I'm still going to try to save him," Katara knelt again by the man. Daja put a hand on her arm but Katara yanked it away. She summoned water and placed it on his chest.

"A broken rib?"

"Yeah," Daja mustered out her face was that of bewilderment.

The water began to glow. And turned back into dull water, the healing process wasn't working. She tried several times and all attempts failed. She knew it was useless the moon was high and still she couldn't heal him.

Zuko stood back away from the two women. He was amazed by Katara's sympathy for the man after what he had done. It took him a few minutes to register, however, that, "I think I killed a man."

He walked over to Daja, who was now standing, and said "I think I killed a man."


	8. It's Raining

**It's Raining**

The group was walking through the forest once again. The sun was beginning to rise. Only this time everyone was quite, they were all lost in thoughts. Katara was thinking about Orizhi and even questioned why she tried to help. Daja figured it would be best if she at least _pretended_ to like Katara, for the sake "Lee". And Zuko felt guilty. He killed a man, he had literally beat a man to death.

'And for what,' he questioned himself, 'For Katara?'

'Now I have to live with the guilt of beating a man to death, and she gets off scotch free, with no regret.'

_She was raped Zuko, hasn't she been through enough? And she tried to heal him even after what he did. He deserved to die anyway; he had no respect for women. _

Zuko heard the voice and became alarmed. It was a women voice. At that moment he stopped thinking to himself and broke the silence between the group.

"The forest is becoming less dense, were almost out."

The women just stared at him for a few seconds and went back to thinking.

"Do you have an idea of where you're father is?" He continued to talk despite there silence.

"He could be in a prison; he was, uh, caught… trespassing on someone's property, that's why he's not here." Daja replied although she seemed hesitant.

"There is actually a town or houses on this island?"

"I don't think so, like you said this island is probably unmapped."

"S-so how are we going to make it to town?" those were the first words Katara spoke since she tried to heal Orizhi.

"We have some boats docked on the edge of the island; it's the way we came. We board the boats and row into town, on the _Neapual_ dock."

As Daja finished her statement they were at the shore of the beach. There on the edge of the beach there were three boats. Each one was embroidered with red stones and green emeralds. A dragon was carved at the tip of the boat and the paddles were made of pure mahogany like the boats.

"These boats are beautiful!" Katara rushed toward the boat to admire its craftsmanship.

Zuko and Daja followed behind. "We only need one." The three all boarded one boat.

They paddled off and reached _Neapual _dock within a couple of hours. By the time they reached the dock it was almost sunset.

"I think you need a different outfit," Zuko stated as he looked at Daja's cheetah skin outfit.

"I think so too," she laughed as she saw everyone at the dock staring crazily at her.

"I'll ask around to find out the whereabouts of any prisons in the area, you two can go to the stores to find a better wardrobe for both of you." He said as he saw Katara's tattered clothes.

"Where are we going to meet up?" Katara began to walk off the dock with the others close behind.

"Right here, in two hours"

"Oh, and Lee, my fathers name is Dahara," Daja blew a kiss and walked off

* * *

Daja and Katara had been walking for about ten minutes.

"That thing you did back there was amazing." Katara finally broke the silence.

"What thing?"

"At the camp, when you disappeared." Daja gave Katara a questioning look, Katara went on.

"When you took out all those men, at one time with the shadows,"

"Oh," Daja laughed a little "I didn't disappear,"

"Then you were moving really fast!" Katara stated sarcastically

"I was…"

Katara just laughed, "Wow, is that some form of bending?"

"No, actually my culture doesn't rely on bending"

"Then how'd you do it?"

"Magic." Daja smirked

"A spell? What kind of magic?" Katara started to really take interest in the conversation.

"This," Daja pointed to a crystal that hung from her neck.

"A crystal necklace gave you that amazing power?"

"Yes, pretty much. It's been passed down throughout generations; there is only two of its kind. One for my father and one for me. It gives me longevity."

"Really? How?" Katara asked

"A magician never reveals her secrets." Daja smiled

"Well how old are you?"

"How old do I look?"

"16 maybe…"

"Let's just say you're a little off," Daja walked faster once she found a clothing store. Katara sped up to keep up with her.

"What happens if someone takes the necklace off?"

"I would die instantly, that's why the string is made of the strongest twine known to man."

"Oh, do you think your dad is still alive?" she was careful to not force the question.

Daja stood still in the front of a clothing store and looked to the ground, "I don't know…" She turned back around and entered the store, "Look at this robe! It's beautiful!"

Katara was surprised by her mood swing, "Yeah, its lovely."

Daja reached for the robe, it was made of green silk and lined with a white satin. It was ankle length, and had a split that reached her hip on both sides. Underneath there was knee high shorts made of the same silk as the robe.

"Feel it," Daja rubbed the silk material against Katara's face.

"It feels so good." Katara grabbed the robe out of Daja's hands and continued to rub it on her face.

"I'm going to buy it!" Katara handed the robe back, "Now I need an outfit," Katara skimmed the racks. "How bout this?" Katara held up a blue robe it had an m-shape neck and it hung down past her feet. Then it split at the floor.

"You won't want to trip while we break my daddy out of jail," Daja whispered and the pair began to laugh.

"That would be embarrassing; you and Lee wouldn't come back for me anyway." Both of their laughter stopped.

"I would come back for you," Daja placed a hand on her shoulder and Katara flinched.

"Sorry, I'm still a bit shaken,"

"I understand, and I'm sure Lee would come back for you before my mind would even register that you fell." Daja chuckled

"No," Katara continued to skim through the racks, "He wouldn't."

"Okay, that's were your wrong. Who do you think went back for you? No offense, but before the past few hours I hated you…" Daja was also looking for a suitable outfit for Katara

"I never really thought about that," Katara took her eyes of the clothes and looked at Daja

"Katara, he cares about you."

Katara fixed her eyes back on the clothes and smirked," I know it was probably his idea to save me, but I think caring about me is a stretch."

"To put it plain in simple, he killed a man because the man hurt you; I think he cares about you…"

"I never thought about that either…" Katara bit her bottom lip

"Not to mention the first time I saw you two, you guys were on top of each other then you were hugging, on a beach…pretty romantic," Daja smiled

"I can explain that whole ordeal-" Daja cut her off, "No need to explain…How about this robe!"

Katara looked at it, it was the exact same style as Daja's, only it was blue and made of a different material, and it felt like cotton.

"This is perfect, now let's try them on!" Daja and Katara raced to the dressing rooms that were in back of the store, shoving past dozens of people in the process.

The two entered into their separate dressing rooms. As Daja slipped on her shorts underneath her robe she whispered, "For Lee, only for Lee." Then she walked out to meet Katara they both smiled in satisfaction.

"We look stunning!" Katara laughed as she placed her chin in the air and puckered her lips.

"I agree," Daja bowed to Katara as if she was a queen.

"But I think my shoes could use a change," Daja suggested as she stood from her bowing position. Katara giggled, "I agree."

"Then lets go," Daja grabbed Katara's hand and pulled her past the crowded streets.

* * *

Zuko walked around the streets trying his best to conceal his scar. He walked through the crowded streets trying to find a bar, the perfect place to get secret information. On his way he saw a display of long black cloaks with wide hoods. It was perfect to conceal his scar. He walked to the cloak cart and got the old man running the carts attention, "Excuse me,"

The old man woke from his nap and greeted Zuko, "Hello young man what can I do for you?"

Zuko pointed to the cloaks, "One of those."

"Oh, you heard about tonight's storm then?" The old man began to pull down the cloak from the hooks and fold it.

"What storm?"

"One of the biggest storms of the year, the streets is starting to get less crowded as we speak and as a matter of fact, I'm bout to pack things up myself." The old man pulled all the cloaks of the hooks and put them in a box.

"That'll be 5 copper pieces," As the man handed Zuko the cloak Zuko dropped 5 copper pieces into his hand.

"Me and my, uh, wife…and her sister are just visiting in town, we were planning to return to the island off the coast here and camp out, but since the storm….do you have any idea of where we can stay?"

"Well, its not the best hotel, but it works for a night of staying," The old man took down some hats he had displayed on a table and put them in a box, "Its called _Neapual Inn _two beds a room, and I suggest if you are going to stay there you get a room right away. There might not be any rooms left if you procrastinate."

A clap of thunder sound through the night air. It was now dark; Zuko figured the clouds made it get dark this early. A light drizzle began to fall.

The old man held out his hand from under his cart roof, "Well would ya look at that, it's rainin'"

Zuko pulled the black cloak over him and placed the hood on his head. His investigation on Dahara would have to wait.

"Thank you for your time."

"No, thank _you _for the purchase." The old man smiled as Zuko walked away. After a few second Zuko turned back around and jogged back to the old man, "I forgot to ask, but do you know of a man name Dahara?"

The man's smile was quickly gone, "Uh, no, no I don't know anything of that man." The old man quickly got up and folded his cart and rolled away, leaving a confused Zuko. He knew that he knew something about Dahara.

* * *

The drizzle started to turn into a pour of rain, and like the people caught on the streets, Zuko started to run for _Neapual Dock _hoping Katara and Daja would be waiting for him there. As Zuko was running to the dock he could hear mother's screaming at their children to get inside because, "It's raining!" –One of the mother's yelled

"These shoes are perfect," Daja slipped her small foot into a simple green silk slipper.

"Well, you better ask them to wrap them up because," Katara bended some of the rain outside of the small cart roof they were under, "It's raining."

Daja walked to the woman that was selling the shoes under the cart and asked her to wrap them. "Of course, I will wrap them, no additional fee for you my dear."

"Thank you," Daja grabbed the now wrapped shoes, and slipped on her old ones.

"Let's go Katara, the rain is horrible!" she yelled over the loud patter of the rain and thunder.

"I'll bend the water so we wont get too wet, these are new clothes!" she snickered

They ran through the rain toward the dock where they saw Zuko impatiently waiting, with his hood down so they would recognize him. When they spotted him he pulled his hood back over his head.

"Where are we gonna stay?!" Katara asked over the loud claps of thunder.

"I heard of this place called _Neapual Inn, _it can't be far from here since this is _Neapual Dock_. We have to hurry though; it might not be vacant if we don't."

The three ran through the rain following the lead of Zuko. The two started to lag behind and Zuko urged them on, "Come on, It's Raining!"

"No duh, Genius!" Katara and Daja sped up.

* * *

A/N: a new friendship is formed. OR IS IT? Is Daja really warming up to Katara or is she just….not lol- plz review 


	9. Neapaul Inn

**_Neapaul Inn_**

"Here it is." Zuko stood at the entrance of the _Neapaul Inn, _It had small wooden doors and boarded windows. Another clap of thunder sliced through the air.

"Come on," Zuko opened the door and let it close in Daja and Katara's face.

Daja stood with her mouth slightly open in disgust, "Not quite the gentlemen, but he's your fiancée."

"C'mon Daja, you know were not…you know were not betrothed." Katara started to open the door.

"I want an invitation to the wedding," Daja stepped inside

It was a run down place. It was small too, and at the corner of the room was a place sectioned off for manager. He sat with a long pipe in his mouth, and smoke filled the whole room. His feet were rested on the table and he was engrossed by a parchment in his hands. He wore big glasses that took up half of his face.

Zuko hit a small bell at the corner of the tables to get his attention.

The man groaned, and rolled his neck so he could look at Zuko. Then he looked back down at the parchment and spoke in a disturbed voice, "Lucky for you there is one room left, one bathroom, including a shower, blah, blah, blah and two beds…" He took a short glance at Katara and Daja "They with you?" Zuko nodded "Looks like somebody's gonna be sharin' a bed cause it's the only room we got." He sighed and looked at Zuko though the top of his glasses, "3 silver pieces a night, and, no, there is not a luxury of breakfast in bed." He chuckled, "Actually there is no breakfast, lunch, or dinner here at all." The man pulled a key off of a hook and held it out to Zuko, "We got a deal? Or not"

Zuko took the keys; the old man at the cart told him this hotel was not fancy.

"Room 223, 2nd floor to your left."

Zuko gestured to Daja and Katara to follow him. They followed him up a flight of stairs and to the left and there with half-scratched prints, the number 223 was above the door. Zuko opened the door and a puff of dust was lifted from the floor. The trio coughed as they inhaled the tainted air.

"Well here it is." Zuko stretched out his arm like he was introducing something, in this case: the room.

"Did you find any information on my father?" Daja eyes gleamed with hope

"No, I didn't beat the storm," Zuko looked at Daja who was staring aimlessly into the floor, "But I did ask the man who sold me this cloak about him."

Daja quickly looked up

"But he acted strange, he just up and left after I asked about him…what kinda man was you father?"

Katara hit Zuko on the arm, "What! I'm trynna help!"

Katara ignored him, "We'll all find information on him tomorrow."

Despite Daja's situation she smiled and pointed to the bed on both sides of the wall and said, "Now time to talk about sleeping arrangements," Daja was up to something, "Since you and Lee are betrothed, you should sleep together."

Katara gave her a questioning look as if to say '_you_ _know Zuko and I are not betrothed' _

And across the room Zuko gave Daja the same look.

"Uh, I think I could sleep on the floor…" Zuko felt different around Katara.

"Nonsense Lee, the floor is cold and you would definitely catch a cold, not to mention these disgusting floors, you'd get sick as a dog." Daja placed a hand on his face and puckered her lips, like she always did around him.

"But what if I don't wanna sleep with him," Katara walked over to the candle on the night stand and licked her fingers and put out the fire.

"It's Okay, I will" Daja speedily said as a smile grew wide on her face. Then she grabbed Zuko's arm. The moonlight kept the room well lit.

Katara felt that little pang of unwanted jealousy again, "Actually, since we are betrothed we should get used to it, I mean that's what married people do," Katara then took Zuko's arm and pulled him toward the bed on the other side of the room. Zuko tensed.

Zuko stopped and pulled his arm from Katara, "She knows, I told her when you left us in the forest"

"She knows what?" Katara stopped and faced him while Daja stood awkwardly in the other side of the room.

"She knows we're not betrothed, but I reasoned with her to not kill you…I told her that…well it's not important about what I told her, but I'm saying that we don't have to sleep together." Zuko walked back over to Daja who was sitting on the opposite bed in deep thought.

Katara watched his retreating back slightly surprised.

Zuko removed his black cloak, that was soaked and then his shirt that was also soaked from the rain.

Katara looked at him just admiring things; she sat reminiscing on the adventure she had been on with him. All the danger they escaped together, and she thought back to what Daja had said at the clothing store…Zuko killed a man for hurting her, a slight smile grew on her lips, and she realized _he did_ _care._

"Uh, Katara you like the view from this room?" Daja laughed and pointed to Zuko with her eyes while he stared out the window.

Katara quickly tore her gaze from Zuko, but kept looking across the room and as Zuko got into bed beside Daja, she knew he did care, just not in the way she hoped.

Katara turned over in her bed and she faced the wall. Her lips started to tremble but quickly stopped as Katara collected her thoughts.

"Why would I expect him to care _that _way about me, when I don't care _that _way about him?" she quietly lied/asked herself.

Katara drowned herself in thoughts and eventually her thoughts put her to sleep.

* * *

On the other side of the room Daja and Zuko lay awake talking. ++++++++++

"I know you like her." Daja turned to lie on Zuko's bare chest.

"No I don't." Daja felt him tense under her

"Remember in the forest, when you told me how angry you would be if something happened to Katara? And I know you do because of the way you look at her." Daja traced circles in his chest

Zuko scooted from under her and faced her, "Listen to me; I watch over her as a companion, no feelings have developed between us."

Daja slide closer to him, "Don't lie to me," she placed a hand on his cheek and caressed his ear. She moved her lips closer to Zuko's lips and pressed her body against his.

Zuko felt a familiar feeling throughout him, all he could focus on was Daja, and everything else was a blur. He placed a hand on Daja's hip.

"You killed a man for her"

Zuko nodded his head

"I'll ask you, now," Daja inched closer to his lips

"Do you have feelings for Katara?"

Zuko closed his eyes and turned his back to Daja, "It's complicated," was all he uttered.

Daja touched his shoulder, but Zuko jerked away. "I know you like her; don't hide what you feel…besides aren't you tired of doing that"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know if you don't let out your feelings soon, she'll lose interest."

"What?"

"You're a handsome guy, is it hard for you to believe she actually likes you?"

"How do you know?" Zuko stared at the unlit candle on the nightstand the stood in the middle of the room under the window.

"I just know," Daja turned to face the wall "she acts the same way I do around you."

"What are you saying?" Zuko was clueless

"I like you, she likes you, but you like her," tears started to fall down Daja's face she took a sharp intake of breath

"Daja…"

"Its okay, my father will probably have men lined up to marry me when we return home…" she wiped away the tears from her face

"I don't understand,"

Daja laughed, "There's not much to understand. You like her."

"I never said that." Zuko tensed again

"You don't have to."

"I don't like her,"

"Whatever…"

"I don't!" Zuko raised his whisper, then after a few moments he quickly changed the subject "You and Katara seem to be getting close,"

"Yeah, she is nice," Daja gritted her teeth

"Most people say that about her…" Zuko sighed

Daja cut him off, "Goodnight, Zuko"

"Goodni-, wait what did you call me?"

"I'm not stupid and I've known for quite sometime. I studied all about these things before my journey to the nations."

"And you don't hate me?"

"I just told you I like you, didn't I?"

Zuko shut his eyes, "Goodnight, Daja"

* * *

Daja quietly slipped out of bed and made sure Katara and Zuko were still asleep. She tiptoed to the nightstand and knelt by it. She snapped her fingers and a fire emitted at her fingertips and she re-lit the candle. She then grabbed her necklace and bowed her head. The crystal began to glow a deep crimson, and a deep voice inside the crystal began to talk, "Have you gotten a man to carry out the plan?"

"Well, I have a man, but I've hit a speed bump…" she closed her eyes

"What are you talking about, you have a few more hours left or else our plan is tarnished! You don't have time to hit 'speed bumps'"

"I know, the speed bump is a girl," Daja clenched her teeth

"A little girl? You know you have the power to destroy her within seconds!"

"Yes, but the girl is worth something to the man, and the spell doesn't work if he is bonded by the slightest hint of love."

"They are in love or close to it?"

"I'm pretty sure,"

"No! Don't be _pretty sure_! Be sure!"

"How will I be sure?" Daja grabbed the crystal tighter in fear

"You will lead them to _Jarad Lake _in the morning, and you will be hidden in the bushes, and I will make sure they are alone, if a moment of intimacy happens you will interrupt the moment with food. You will make bowls of cream for them and slip a concoction into it. It will act as a truth serum. Then separate the two and ask them separately about their feelings for one another, once you return to town. If they do love each other, stay at this Inn another night and perform this same ritual to summon me, then we will figure a way to destroy their love!"

"But we don't have all that much time,"

"Did you forget who I am, Daja?"

"No…"

"Then do as you were told!"

"What about the hunt I sent them on looking for you?"

"Let them receive information from people, but not to much to ruin our plan."

"What will the concoction be?"

"Melon, honey, and a lock of the girl's hair, your hair, and the mans hair."

"Is the intimacy part really necessary?" Daja felt a pang of jealousy

"Yes! If there is not a moment of intimacy, then there is nothing there and you won't have to waste time feeding them the cream. Understand?"

"Yes Father." Daja let go of the crystal and it stopped glowing

She knew they liked each other. The _Jarad Lake_ plan Dahara made was unnecessary. Daja slowly climbed back into bed. She knew she would have to crush Katara mentally, and alter Zuko's feelings for Katara to get what she wanted and more importantly what her father, Dahara, wanted.

* * *

A/N: Oh no, the seducing Daja is an evil sadistic seducing Daja! Lol what is her plan that she has for Zuko? What is she gonna do to Katara to reach Dahara expectations?!

PLZ REVIEW


End file.
